On Top Of The World
by HeyPeople76
Summary: "Because you make me feel like I'm on top of the world." Rated T cuz i'm paranoid.
1. CONTEST CLOSED!

Ok so I figured since I can't snoop around the archive forever and not write anything that I was going to attempt to write a story. OC contests seem to be really popular round here and since I never get picked for the ones I enter, I decided I was going to make my own!

So this is basically your typical girl band story that eventually falls for the boys and I need 3 OC's for Logan, Carlos, and James cuz Kendall is already taken by my OC.

Here is the forum:

Name :( First, Middle, Last)

Nickname(s):

Age: (14 or 15)

Birthday:

Fashion Style:

Hair Color and Style:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Glasses, Contacts, No?:

Other appearance stuff:

School Performance:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears/Phobias:

Favorite Song:

Favorite Subject:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Color:

ANY Instrument that she plays:

Past Relationships: (can be none)

Current Relationship: (can be none)

Hometown:

When and how did she meet the other girls:

Background Life Info:

Family:

BTR guy:

ANYTHING that you want to happen to your character: (can include, but is not limited to getting raped, pregnant, struck by lightning, hit by motorized vehicle, etc.)

Other info:

When I say anything I mean anything cuz I need ideas badly. Try and keep them realistic though so no getting abducted by aliens, or something. Also the town the girls will be moving from is Chicago, Illinois cuz that's where I live and is the only place I have ever lived so yeah. It will close when I feel like I have enough reviews. So now REVIEW!

-HeyPeople76


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

This isn't an actual chapter just an annoying, important AN.

I think some of you guys were confused about the talent show and school part.

In the forum when I said school performance I meant how do you do in school. What are your grades like? Are you an honors student? Stuff like that.

All of the girls are in a band and perform together at the talent show.

Also try not to skip things in the reviews cuz I noticed 1 or 2 where the person just skipped parts of the forum.

Thanks and I will try to have a prolog up without the OC's either tonight, or tommorrow night cuz I have a band exibition thingy 2morrow ALL freakin day.

-HeyPeople76


	3. Prolog

I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else you might see in here that you recognize.

Ok this is my FIRST BTR story so let me know if it sucks, or if you actually like it.

Here goes nothin…

L

Kendall's POV

Ever have one of those mornings where you can't help but feel tired cuz Carlos came in and woke you up by sitting on your head just to tell you that our producer that screams at us all the time wants us to be at the studio in half an hour to go over the final assets of the tour we just finished.

No… just me?

Well then welcome to my life.

Our album had been released, we had just finished our first US tour, we were under contract for 2 more albums, the band and my family was still together, I had Jo, and Logan had Camille. Everything was right in the world for once.

Then again the universe just loves proving me wrong over and over again doesn't it?

L

THE CONTEST IS STILL GOING ON! This is just an extremely short introduction/prolog thing to the story. I STILL NEED MORE OC'S! I'm pretty sure right now there only one OC for Carlos and he needs some love too. Also if anyone has a better idea for a title, or summary you get a fabulous prize that I have yet to think of…

Now REVIEW!


	4. WINNERS!

Ok so the reviews are in and we have our winners!

Dating Carlos will be….

Alexis May Smith! Created by 96ive0!

Dating James will be….

Kacey Alice Vaughn! Created by Kaleidoscope of Colors!

Dating Logan will be…..

Spencer Anne Carter! Created by itsxdeexdork!

and Dating Kendall will be….

Cassandra Elizabeth Ritter! Created by me!

So now I need a little more help from you guys. In what order do you want the guys and girls to get together?

And if you didn't get picked don't worry cuz I'm taking all the reviews and writing a one-shot about each girl! I have no idea when these will be out, or what order they will be in, but I will try and message you before they come out.

Thank you to all the people that entered! I am currently writing the first chapter as we speak so that might be out later today, or tomorrow.

-HeyPeople76


	5. Big Time Private Jet

Ok so this is the actual first chapter without the girls. The contest is closed and the winners are posted so the next one will most likely have them in it.

Blah Blah Blah I own nothing and thank you 2 Kaleidoscope of Colors who thought of the new title. U rock!

L

Kendall's POV

I walked into the kitchen showered and dressed for the day and took some waffles from my mom.

"Well look who got up," Logan said.

"Yeah, look who got up," I said smacking Carlos in the back of the head and going to sit down next to Logan.

"OW! That hurt!" he complained rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah not as much as my head did, or my hand does now," I said looking at my half red hand from where it had connected with his helmet.

Katie just looked at us. "You guys are idiots."

I gave her a look and continued eating. James looked up from his plate beside Carlos. "So why do you think Gustavo wants us in today?"

"No clue," Logan replied. "I mean the tour is over thank god."

I smiled at Logan's fears of traveling places. "He probably wants to go over sales crap and yell at us for being dogs again."

James sighed. "Yeah he sure does seem to like doing that."

My mom frowned. "You know if he keeps doing that to you boys I'm going to have to have a word with him."

The four of us groaned."Mom, seriously?"

"Yes you four work too hard and long for him to criticize you like that all the ti-"

"Mom," I said cutting her off. "Just let it go." And with that we left in the limo with Kelly to Rocque Records.

Insert creative page break here

Kelly ushered us into Gustavo's office and, as usual, he started yelling at us for not doing anything but breathing, right off the bat.

"DOGS!" he demanded. "Because Griffin is so impressed with your tour sales, he wants us to take another cross-country talent search and YOU HAVE TO COME AND HELP PICK!"

We groaned and Kelly rolled her eyes at us. "Ya get a two week break."

Then we cheered and jumped up to follow Gustavo to the his Big Time Private Jet.

Insert a more creative page break here

"This sucksssssssssssss" James moaned as he flopped onto the couch of our hotel room somewhere in the Wisconsin area.

Logan sighed from underneath him. "Well it would of helped if we brought luggage(1)."

The thing is we had completely forgotten to bring clothes and stuff having to buy all new ones.

James sighed again not even aknowledging the smaller boy underneath him. "Griffin is so weird sometimes."

Logan let out a small shriek. "And your not?"

Carlos rolled from his spot on the floor over to me. "Boo."

"Scary," I said raising my eyebrow. I turned back to James and Logan. "Hey guys trust me. I'm sure that we will find somebody in Chicago, I mean its our last stop! That's always good luck," reminding them of when we got discovered, sort of.

James groaned again and Logan shifted causing them both to topple onto the floor and Logan landing face down on the carpet with James still on top of him. They both groaned this time and I shook my head. See Griffen wanted the new talent to come from a talent show for no other reason except that he was Griffin and a big fat psycho. So far we had traveled to 32 different schools around the country listening to poor singer and watching pathetic dancerers. The only highlight was when we visited North Dakota and found a girl doing a comedy act. All of us had laughed, but Gustavo yelled at us saying how she wasn't a singer and we couldn't pick her. Carlos had still tried though to get back stage and try and get the girl to sing. That didn't work out to well and we had to be escorted out of the building.

I didn't know why, but the fact that Chicago was our 33rd and last stop made me feel lucky somehow. Like something big was going to happen. Something that would change everything.

I guess being right once in a while does feel good. But what could it be?

L

Ok so I think this is kind of short, but I wanted to get the chapter out when I said I would and I did, yay me!

(1)- I literally just thought of that like right after I wrote about the jet. like 'shouldn't they be taking luggage with them on this?' the explanation was just kind of like 'yeah this i'll work'

Hope you guys enjoyed so now REVIEW! :)


	6. Big Time Impersonators

I really need to get better with updates…

Oh well here is a new chapter with *pauses for dramatic effect* THE GIRLS IN IT!

And you all should be very excited: P

I am listening to Big Time Rush chimpunked right now lol.

Yeah yeah yeah I own nothing.

L

Kendall's POV

We were finally here. Last stop Chicago and James is still complaining about his hair and wardrobe. It amazes me how much hair product that boy uses. Anyway we were sitting in the auditorium with James arguing with Logan about God knows what to one side of me and Carlos bouncing up and down in his seat to the other side of me. Gustavo and Kelly were sitting in front of us ignoring the whole thing.

Compared to some other that we had seen, it wasn't half bad. There was a solo drum player that was amazing and I even saw Kelly write his name down along with some dancers in case we ever were short handed. I had seen her do that at other schools too. Take down people who were not singers, but had talents we could use.

Finally, it was the last act of the night. James was moaning about how bored he was again and somewhere in the middle of the show Carlos had fallen asleep with his helmet pulled over his head. They had the jazz band all ready to go, but the act was running late I guess. I looked at the program and it was supposed to be four freshman girls doing a cover of some kind.

Logan looked over my shoulder and slumped down in his seat. I think we both knew how this was going to end with Gustavo and it would not be pretty on our ears.

The lights dimmed again and the music started to play which immediately caught my attention. Haven't I heard this song before? It wasn't until the girl came out that it clicked. They were dressed as us!

All four of them were dressed like a different member of Big Time Rush. Logan and I shared a look and dove for the program. We finally found the song them were covering. It was one of ours!

By this point James was now paying his full attention and Logan had woken Carlos up. They had the look of our first photo shoot down pat right down to the fedora. Then the girl dressed like me stepped forward.

Do you want to  
Ride in a big limousine?  
Tell me do you want to  
take a little bite of the fame machine?  
If you wanna be discovered  
And end up on the cover've every star-studded supermarket magazine  
you can do it  
stick right to it.  
It could happen tonight.

You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

Do you want to  
Cut to the front of the line?  
Baby, do you need to  
See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?  
Come on, we gotta work harder.  
Fight the fight together.  
Take you to the top.  
We've got the winning team.  
It's your moment.  
You can own it.  
It's the American dream.

You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

All day.  
All night.  
The camera's on and it never lies.  
You're under  
The spotlight.  
Twenty-four seven till the end of time.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.  
Whoa, oh.  
You wanna be famous.

You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's living the life.  
You wanna be famous. (famous)  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.

You wanna be famous.

Your song is on the radio.  
high rotation video.  
Bright lights, fan mail.  
Paparazzi on your tail.  
Tour bus, private jet. Just one thing you can't forget.  
Takes more than just wanting it.  
Aim high, never rest.  
Put your passion to the test.  
Give your all, never less.  
Famous means that you're the best.

It was amazing. All the girls were fantastic singers and had sung the part of their boy personas great. Logan's girl had even done the rap at the end. They even had some of the choreography down, well minus the back flips and stuff.

The girls all bowed and smiled while laughing off the stage. You could tell they were having fun.

All four of us looked at the two in front eagerly and they gave us a look. "WELL?"

Gustavo shared a look with Kelly, turned to us, took off his sunglasses, and said in a surprisingly slow and steady voice, "I think Griffin might just fire us if he hears about them and finds out that we didn't hire them."

"YES!" we all screamed loudly and ran out of our seats with Kelly and Gustavo trailing after us yelling trying to find the girls.

As it turned out, we didn't have to run that far. After the show was over they were waiting outside, still in costume, for most likely a ride home, or something at the back of the building. Three of the girls were doing a shorter and louder version of their earlier performance with some interesting new dance moves added in and the girl dressed as me was standing against a wall laughing and texting on her phone. The guys tried to step forward, but I put my arm up and looked at them, my eyes telling them to wait. Let's find out a little who these four strangers are shall we?

L

This seemed like a good place to end…

Yeah I know the girls have yet to be properly introduced but at least now they are there and yes I will try to get better with updates but school sucks as you probably already knew and high school is busy.

Happy late Halloween!

Happy November!

Happy All Souls Day!

Happy NaNoWriMo!

Happy Day of the Dead!

Also does anybody watch RayWilliamsJohnson on YouTube? I am going to start doing a Common Question of the Day on this fic like he does with his videos. Review your answers and PM me if you have any common questions. I will personally answer the question and post answers I like on the next chapter.

So this is a question that I want to know about Big Time Rush fans.

Have you ever heard of the show The Monkees?

Now REVIEW!


	7. Big Time Cold

I have a day off today so I'm going to be nice and post two days in a row.

I don't own anything…yet…

Oh and one more thing…HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY KENDALL FRANCIS SCHMIDT! You are officially an adult now one more year till you can start going to bars with Logan and Carlos though…

L

Kendall's POV

The girl continued their dance number and my girl version fell silent against the wall. One of the girls, as they finished their routine, took notice. "You ok Cass?"

'Cass' looked up from her phone. "Yeah, why?"

The same girl who talked earlier and was dressed like James stepped over to her. "You look sad."

'Cass' shrugged her shoulders. "Just waitin for my mom to pick us up."

'Logan' and 'Carlos' came over now and the real Carlos shifted from behind me. "Ya know the girl playing me is actually kind of hot."

Logan smacked and shushed him. James looked over at them again. "No way. The girl playing me is way hotter."

Logan did the same to him and I rolled my eyes at my single friends. Man it felt good to be taken right then.

'Carlos' started hopping and shivering. "Hey Cassie can you make your mom get here faster cuz I'm freezing my butt off right now!"

All three of them laughed and Cassie smiled. "Chill Alexis, she's on her way."

'James' snorted. "If we chill anymore were gonna be ice pops Miss. Chicago."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Sorry I forgot we had foreigners in the group Miss. Nashville. And have you ever actually been an ice pop Kacey? Trust me, it's not fun."

'Logan' looked at her. "Do I even want to know?"

Cassie gave a small laugh."No Spencer, probably not."

Alexis resumed jumping. "UGH why is it so cold in Illinois?"

Cassie gave her a look. "Gee I don't know maybe because it's in the Midwest and also that it's the second of November!" she said with her voice getting gradually louder.

Spencer stopped shivering for a moment. "Wait did you just say it's November second?"

"Yeah. Way to pay attention to the board in class today."

"Guys, do you know whose birthday is today?"

Cassie and Kacey gave Spencer a blank look while Alexis started jumping up and down with her hand raised. "O o o me! O pick me!"

Spencer laughed. "Alexis!"

Alexis stopped jumping and smiled. "Thank you and now drum roll please," the other girls smiled and started slapping their thighs, "It is Mr. Kendall Knight's seventeenth birthday! Woohoo!"

The other girls started laughing and the guys started laughing behind me and one of them punched my shoulder.

I turned around with a smile on my face. "Guys c'mon it's not that funny. "

"Oh, but I think it is." All four of us whipped around so fast we bonked heads and landed lying on the floor, moaning.

The girls laughed at us again. "Were you four spying on us?" Kacey asked.

Carlos groaned from his spot on the sidewalk. "No we don't have tree hats. We can't be spying on you."

Logan, James, and I gave him a look and the girls resumed laughing. "C'mon guys," Cassie said smiling. "Let's go help ourselves up."

She came over to me and offered her hand which I took and hoisted myself up. I looked around to find the guys in similar situation with their girl clones.

I smiled at Cassie. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "No problem. Happy birthday by the way."

"Well thanks again," I said which made her laugh. I looked with my peripheral vision and saw the guys hitting it off with their girls too.

I looked back over to her and she stuck her hand out. "Cassandra Ritter, but you can call me Cassie."

I shook her hand. "Kendall Knight, but you probably already knew that," which earned me another laugh from her. This could be fun.

Even though I was with Jo I decided to check her out a little. She had removed the fedora earlier to reveal dirty blond curls a little longer than shoulder length and dark brown eyes were shielded with purple glasses. She wasn't very tall even though she had longer legs, maybe about five four and average weight. She had freckles under her eyes and on her nose and a slight dimple on the right side of her face when she smiled. There was also a small red beauty mark on the left side of her nose. She was very cute, but my heart belonged to Jo…

Logan's POV (yay a new POV!)

After Spencer helped me up I turned to face her. "Thanks for the help."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I'm Spencer Carter by the way."

I smiled back at her. "I'm Logan."

She laughed again. "Yeah…"

A somewhat awkward silence fell upon us and I looked her over. Spencer had black layered hair that went to the middle of her back and brown eyes. She was five four and super skinny. She was very attractive, but I think I need to figure out the Camille thing first before anything…

James' POV

After I was off the ground I took my mirror and my lucky comb from my pocket and made sure my hair wasn't screwed up and Kacey laughed at me. "Wow they were right. Being you I would of had to fix my hair every five minutes."

I looked up at her from my mirror. She was blond and I mean extremely. She had Taylor Swift hair down to about her shoulder blades and beautiful blue/green eyes behind glasses. She was the tallest out of the girls at five six and had killer long legs. She was average weight, somewhat skinny, and had a birthmark under her left eye. Over all she was drop dead gorgeous and soon to be mine.

I put my items away and turned back to her. "What did you say your name was again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't and it's Kacey Vaughn."

"Ohhhhhh," I said feeling slightly stupid and uncool. Only slightly though."Well Miss. Vaughn you have James Diamond at your service." I said while doing my awesome hand movement thing.

She rolled her eyes again. "Thanks I'm flattered, but I already have a boyfriend."

"WHAT?" I demanded. Well this could be harder than I thought…

Carlos' POV

Alexis helped me up. "Hey thanks so much!"

She laughed. "No problemo. Hey what's a tree hat?"

"OH! It's this really cool baseball cap with a tree on top of it!"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Wow that sounds so cool!"

"I know right!" I was really beginning to like this girl. She seemed like a lot of fun and was insanely hot. She had black hair and blond highlights and hazel eyes. She was pretty short around five feet and skinny with a medium skin tone. I also noticed a scar on her right arm. Who know where that came from, but then again the rest of the guys and I had scars all over our bodies from doing various stupid, dangerous, and fun things.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Alexis Smith. Not to be confused with my sister Trina," she said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Carlos Garcia. Not to be confused with my brother Andres."

She laughed."Awesome. I like your helmet."

"Seriously? Thanks!" I smiled again and thought this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Kendall's POV

All of us were just standing around and talking when an adult poked his head out of the door at us. "Do you guys have a ride home?"

All the girls went over to him and I assumed that he was someone they knew.

Cassie spoke up. "My mom is coming to pick us up. I don't know about the boys."

We all looked at each other. It had just occurred that we had lost Gustavo and Kelly at some point. "Uhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah who did you guys come with anyway?" Spencer asked.

Logan spoke up. "We came with our manager and his assistant, but we kind of lost them after the show."

Alexis looked over at Cassie. "Can your mom drive them home?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. We'd have to figure out a car arrangement, but other than that probably. I'll text her," she said pulling out her phone.

The man nodded. "Come inside and wait though. It's freezing out here."

"Thanks Mr.D," the girls chorused following him into the building with us on their heels.

L

Well it only took me all day (literally, I wrote the first AN at like 9 or 10 in the morning) but I finally finished it and now we have officially met the girls. I will still be incorporating tidbits of info about them as the story goes on but there's your base.

Since on the last chapter nobody has reviewed with an answer to the question, I am just going to tell you about it.

The Monkees are a band/TV show thing like Big Time Rush from the 60s. The band consists of four boys; Peter Tork, Mickey Dolenz, Davy Jones, and Mike Nesmith. They had a lot of hit songs and the show was about a famous band getting into trouble all the time. Basically it is the original and more adult version of Big Time Rush and Scott Fellows (Executive producer of Big Time Rush) has even said that the show is slightly based off of The Monkees. I highly suggest that you check the show out because it is hilarious.

I didn't get any PM's either so here is another question from me.

Who is your favorite BTR guy?

Leave your answer in a review and I am not posting another chapter until I get at least 2 answers and 1 question suggestion.

Now REVIEW!


	8. Big Time Band Room

Anybody else hate the fact that its 36 degrees and sunny out?

Whatever I still don't own anything.

Anyways here's chapter 4. I think…

L

Kendall's POV

We followed the nice teacher dude I'm guessing into the building where we stood around in what looked like the band room at our old school in Minnesota. Not that I was in band, but James had dragged us there one time in sophomore year to have us listen to him play the drum kit (1) and he actually wasn't half bad.

In my state of thought though I didn't miss Carlos yell after the guy left, "WHO WAS THAT?"

All of the girls including me and James started laughing at him and Logan gave him a look that said 'Are you kidding me?'

Through the laughter Kacey answered. "Carlos that was our band teacher Mr. D."

Carlos' look of confusion turned to a face of 'Ohhhhhhhhhh' and he proceeded to drag James, Alexis, and Kacey in the direction of a very large bass drum which worried me slightly.

Cassie must have noticed my face and laughed. "Don't worry Kacey won't let them break anything."

Spencer laughed with her. "Yeah Alexis were not so sure about."

Logan and I shared a look and shrugged. The girls currently were off in their own little world and I had learned from experience to not try and enter it.

All of a sudden my phone rang. I flipped open my black razor (2) and read the new text I got from Kelly.

_Hey guys,_

_Gustavo just talked to the girl's parents and they said it was okay for the girls to come with us. Where are you guys? If you're with the girls tell everybody to come back to the auditorium and we can go from there._

_-Kelly_

I handed Logan my phone and he nodded pulling Spencer and Cassie in the direction of the auditorium while I went to try and get Carlos to put down the percussion mallet.

HI!

We all walked into the auditorium together and saw Gustavo and Kelly in a group of adults with kids running around playing in the seats. The adults looked over at us when we walked in, but the kids kept running around ignoring us. We walked over to the group and Cassie leaned over and whispered, "Ya know not to be mean, or anything, but why are you guys here?"

I gave a smile and small laugh at her and whispered back, "You'll find out in a second."

She gave me an unconvinced look, but turned and started walking over to who I'm guessing were her parents along with the other girls. Gustavo and Kelly walked over to us while the girls learned the news from their families I'm judging by all the yelling and hugging going on.

The four of us laughed at the group hug taking place and Logan turned to our manager. "So when are they coming?"

"They're coming in a week and are staying at the Palmwoods with Spencer's brother Cannon. Were leaving tonight," and with that he walked out towards the limo with the rest of us following.

Kelly started walking beside us. "Okay guys, when the girls come I want you guys to make them feel welcome. Like give them a tour of the town, or invite them to hang out with you at the pool."

The four of us laughed and Kelly looked confused. I walked beside her. "Kelly trust me. It won't be that hard to have us make them feel welcome."

Kelly still looked confused, but just simply shook her head and walked to the limo with us trailing behind and laughing.

L

Ok so this is WAY too short, but I felt like I had to get something out cuz it had been like a week. I probably will not get anything out the next 2 days due to flute lessons and a band concert, but I will try my hardest to get something out on Friday after school or Saturday morning.

Here are some answers to last chapters question…

EyesOfAWolf202-LOGAN! He's sooo cute!

Brittani-1) Kendall

2) Carlos

3) James

4) Logan

But it changes a lot.

StayStrongDemi-Carlos is totally my fave!

Kaleidoscope of Colors-Fave BTR Boy? It's so hard to choose... but If I chose 1, probably Kendall. He's so funny and hot! (I couldn't agree more lol)

And finally waterwicca-my favorite BTR guy is definitely Kendall. Although it's hard to choose

sometimes ;)

This is to the people whose characters I am using. If you don't like anything at all let me know cuz I will change it. If you guys didn't give me a detail on something than I'm making it up as I go so let me know if there's any issues K?

I will also try and get better with updates but I make no promises (I learned that from Carlos lol).

I would also like to give a shout out to AnimeGeek12 cuz she is an amazing author and person and deserves a shout out. Go check her stories out cuz she's got some good ones and vote on her poll.

1-Does anybody know the instruments that the guys play? I know that Kendall plays the guitar, Carlos plays the piano, James plays the guitar drums and piano, and I don't know anything that Logan plays. So if you know anymore please help me cuz that would be great!

2-I'm just going with the phones they had in Big Time Audition cuz at this point I have no clue what type of phones they have on the show.

Ok so the common question of the day (which will now be referred to as CQD) comes from Kaleidoscope Of Colors and she asked…

What is your favorite BTR song?

I want at least 3 reviews this time and 2 question requests.

Now REVIEW!


	9. Big Time Welcome Home?

So this is like one, or two days late, but at least it's still the weekend.

I still don't own anything.

In the texts Cassie is italic and Kendall is bold.

Oh and please go vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks!

L

Kendall's POV

It had been a week and the girls were finally flying out today. We were lounging by the pool with Jo and Camille waiting. I had managed to scam Cassie's cell phone number off Kelly earlier in the week and right now she was keeping me posted on where in the country they were. James and Carlos were practically jumping for joy every time I got a new text while Logan and I who had slightly jealous girlfriends at this point were doing a better job containing ourselves.

I could tell Jo and Camille were not happy about this one bit, but Camille was better at hiding it. Every time my phone rang over James and Carlos' squeals of delight, Jo could be heard huffing and groaning. The first few times I had reassured her that I was not going to cheat on her with one of them, but at this point I just rolled my eyes. She was slightly ticking me off.

My phone rang again. Insert two squeals, a huff and pout, and an eye roll.

_Yay were in cali! XD_

**Good i thought james and carlos were going 2 have a conniption if u guys didnt get here soon**

_Only james and carlos?_

**Ok maybe me and logan would have been a little worried ;)**

_Haha glad u c it tht way lol_

At this point Carlos and James were clawing their way over to me to shout in my face "WELL?"

I looked over at Logan who shrugged and I sighed. "She said they're in California."

They then proceeded to do this weird sort of happy dance and fell into the pool.

**James and carlos r happy 4 u **

_Y what r they doing_

**Falling into th pool**

_Wow what a catch they r_

I gave a small laugh and Jo started pouting again. It never ends. Maybe this i'll work...

**Hey do u watch New Town High?**

_What channel is it on_

**CW**

_Ew tht show? I hate it! jo and jett just need 2 go away!_

I stared at my phone for a little while. This was not going to be pretty.

**Have u read pop tiger recently**

_Oh yeah ur dating her arent u _

**Pretty much**

_Oh well sry then I just dont like her_

**Its ok i do agree though tht jett needs 2 go away lol**

_Haha yeah_

I looked up to find Logan trying to help the two knuckleheads out of the pool while Carlos was screaming for his 'Lexi' and James was yelling something about a boyfriend and kicking his ass.

**Where r u guys**

_We got lost so were eating blizzards XD_

**Freight train is like 7 ft tall how can u not find him?**

_Oh wait kasey just found him were on our way _

Logan came over to me dripping wet and I handed him a towel. "Where are they now?"

"They're on their way with Freight Train and eating DQ."

Logan nodded. "Tell them to bring me back an Oreo one."

I laughed and said "Sure."

**Cool and bring logan an oreo blizzard and me a cookie dough one :)**

_Haha will do _

I put my phone away and Jo came back over to me. "Oh so are you two finally done talking yet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jo relax I have no feelings for her, or any of them what so ever."

She huffed again so I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. Oh so now she believes me. She then led me into the lobby to wait for the girls with the guys and Camille trailing behind.

As soon as we walked in though the girls seemed to burst right through the entry way. The older dude who I'm guessing was Cannon pulled Spencer over to the front desk and both of them started arguing with Bitters, Logan was trying to get over to Spencer to say hi with Camille pretty much hanging off of him and slapping random places on his body, James and Carlos were climbing over each other to get to Kasey and Alexis, Carlos and Alexis were jumping up and down, and James was trying to hug Kasey while she looked about ready to punch him.

Jo then decided it would be a good idea to rape my mouth. When she finally pulled away she turned and glared at Cassie who was just standing there with an amused expression her face. "Well bye Kendall I have to go FILM MY TV SHOW!"

Cassie raised an eye brow at her and watched her leave. She then turned to me and I gave a weak smile and shrugged putting my arms up. "Welcome home?"

She just laughed.

L

Eh don't really like this chapter and it's still pretty short which I need to get better at.

I am suffering from slight writers block right now so if anybody has any ideas at all they would be greatly appreciated!

aploveskendall55-fave BTR song? hard to choose..id say either nothiing even matters or this is

our someday. but it flip flops a lot(:

StayStrongDemi-My fave BTR song is totally Worldwide!

Kaleidoscope of Colors- FAVE BTR song: hmmm... I LOVE WORLDWIDE! BY FAR! THEN IT'S I KNOW YOU KNOW,

THEN IT'S OH YEAH! Lol!

Comment Question of the Day- StayStrongDemi says:

What's your favorite BTR episode?

Now REVIEW!


	10. Big Time Thanksgiving

Hi remember me? Just kidding but seriously I really need to get better with updating. I won't forget about you guys though!

I don't own anything. Wah

L

Kendall's POV

After a few yells from Bitters and weird looks from bystanders, the girls dropped their stuff off with Canon and headed over to Rocque Records with us and Kelly. Gustavo wanted them to start boot camp as soon as possible and when we got their ushered them to stand against a wall in a line.

He stood at the far left of them and we went to sit down in the area with chairs outside of his office. Kelly handed him some papers and he started going down the line of girls acknowledging them.

He started with Cassie. "Cassandra Elizabeth Ritter."

She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What?'

He moved onto Kacey. "Kacey Alice Vaughn."

She waved.

He stood next to Alexis. "Alexis May Smith."

She said "Sup."

He ended with Spencer. "Spencer Anne Carter."

She nodded.

Then he gave Kelly the papers back. "I don't know what you thought this was going to be, but this will be the most challenging thing OF YOUR LIFE! I already don't like you so don't screw this up. Your first performance is later today at four for Griffin so you need to go rehearse NOW!"

Gustavo turned on this heel and left with Kelly while we went over to the confused girls.

"What did we ever do to him?" Kacey asked.

Logan shrugged. "Nothing. Just be lucky he doesn't call you guys dogs."

"He calls you guys dogs?" Alexis and Spencer chorused.

We nodded and said "Yup" back.

Cassie smirked. "Well I don't know about you guys, but the first time he calls me a bitch I'm outta here."

We all laughed and headed towards the dance studio.

GobbleGobble

The girls were surprisingly fast learners. Mr.X had all of their chorography done with them in an hour and a half and was giving us dirty looks as if to say 'You guys suck and their WAY better than you.'

After Alexis threatened to 'cut' the marketing team and stylists if they touched her highlighted hair, they decided that the girls could pick out their own outfits and before you knew it, it was four and we were sitting in the recording with Gustavo, Griffin, Mercedes, and Kelly.

We were anxiously awaiting the girls and it dawned on me that I didn't know their song. Some music started playing though and my thoughts were put on hold. It's not like I wasn't going to find out in like 5 seconds anyway.

We heard some singing and saw the girls come out in silver boots and body suit things. They were also wearing leather jackets in different colors. Cassie was wearing a blue one, Kacey an orange one, Alexis a black one, and Spencer a green one.

_Cassie_

_Just give me a beat  
it's all I need is a beat  
nothing more than a beat_

Then they got together in the middle of the floor and started dancing.

_All_

_La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I's something like a party  
La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I'm inviting everybody_

DJ keep it comin'  
DJ keep it keep it comin'  
When the speakers starts a thumpin  
Everybody starts to jump in

Cuz we all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La da da dadadada ooooo

_Kacey_

_I know you think  
This song is about ya  
It's all about me myself  
And I'm coming out a_

Where my people at  
You in the front and in the back

Stop the beat lemme get a clap  
That's what I'm talkin bout yeahh

_All_

_I'm gunna give you what you been missing  
and I know I'm the thing that you really need (oh woah oh oh)_

I wanna ready for what  
I've got in store  
If you know the words then sing

_La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I's something like a party  
La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I'm inviting everybody_

DJ keep it comin'  
DJ keep it keep it comin'  
When the speakers starts a thumpin  
Everybody starts to jump in

Cuz we all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La da da dadadada ooooo

_Alexis_

_Now 8 and up above is coming out on the floor  
That's why I decided to give yall what you want_

Just a little more  
People say they want some more

There sic of this  
Well I'm the cure  
That's what I'm talkin bout yeah

_All_

_I'm gunna give you what you been missing  
and I know I'm the thing that you really need (oh woah oh oh)_

I wanna ready for what  
I've got in store  
If you know the words then sing

_La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I's something like a party  
La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I'm inviting everybody_

DJ keep it comin'  
DJ keep it keep it comin'  
When the speakers starts a thumpin  
Everybody starts to jump in

Cuz we all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La da da dadadada ooooo

_Spencer_

_This song is never ending  
so stop pretending  
like you've forgotten any of the words_

get a clue  
so easy to do

_All_

_Now I want everyone to sing_

you should all know my melody

_Cassie_

_Goes a little something like_

_All_

_La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I's something like a party  
La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I'm inviting everybody_

DJ keep it comin'  
DJ keep it keep it comin'  
When the speakers starts a thumpin  
Everybody starts to jump in

Cuz we all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La da da dadadada ooooo

Griffin and Mercedes then turned around to face us and Griffin faced Mercedes. "Well princess, do you like KACS?"

"They were impressive and I guess they'll make good girlfriends for BTR," then she left and I turned around to the guys and they seemed as puzzled as I was. Then again this is Mercedes were talking about…

Griffin stood up in front of Gustavo. "She's right, they were very impressive. I want a 3 record deal and an immediate release of an album. I also want them to do a joint tour with Big Time Rush at some point. You've been a good boy Gustavo," he then put his hands on Gustavo cheeks and got up in his face and cooed, "Good boy."

He then left with all of his assistants and Gustavo turned to us. "Dogs let the girls know what happened."

Carlos moaned. "Can't you just do it over the microphone?"

We then proceeded to drag Carlos out of the recording booth and into Studio A where the girls were just standing around and talking.

As soon as we entered they ran over to us and Spencer asked "So what's going on?"

The four of us looked at each other and then back at the girls. "Guess who's stayin in LA."

They then started cheering and hugging each other before running over to hug each of us. After she was done with the other three, Cassie ran over to me."What are the details?"

I smiled. "A 3 record deal, immediate album release, and a joint tour with us."

She smiled back. "Oh my god this is amazing thank you guys so much."

She threw her arms around my neck and I laughed and hugged her back. She pulled away and I right before she turned her head I saw a faint blush and I chuckled again.

I look over to where some yelling was going on and I saw that it was James and Kacey and rolled my eyes. I walked over to them. "James what did you do now?"  
"I didn't do anything. She's the one that refuses to hug me!"

"I already have a boyfriend! I don't need you trying to harass me."

"I'm not trying to harass you!"

They continued bickering and the rest of us just left and went to the limo them following after a little while.

TurkeyTurkeyTurkey

We were sitting around in 2J when my mom came over and dumped a piece of paper on me. I gave her a confused look and read the list:

_Cranberry Sauce_

_Butter _

_Dinner Rolls_

"And this is…"

"A shopping list I need you guys to go shopping with Katie because I got called into work."

"Why do we need cranberry sauce?"  
She looked at me like I was an idiot."Its Thanksgiving don't you pay any attention to the calendar? Oh hi girls, I'm Mrs. Knight."

The girls waved. "Mom this is Spencer, Alexis, Kacey, and Cassie."

She smiled and then left with a warning of "Be good".

Alexis sat up wide eyed. "Man I can't believe it's Thanksgiving already!"

Carlos smirked. "I know right, hey do you guys want to come shopping with us?"

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure."

Then we got up and left to go find Katie.

PILGRIMS!

We found Katie at the pool and met the girls at the front of the store because they had to go find Canon and check with him. "Hey guys this is my little sister Katie, Katie this is KACS."

Katie just nodded and turned on her DS. The girls laughed. "Nice to meet you too Katie."

We walked around the store and got our three things. The girls then came back with a bunch of pumpkin cans and dumped them into our basket. "Um what's this for?"

The girls laughed. "Every year we go over to one of our houses and make pumpkin pie for our families on Thanksgiving and Christmas so because our families are back in the mid-west we thought we could make some for you guys as a way to say thank you for all you've done for us."

We all looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok."

We then went back to the apartment.

!

My mom got home from work and invited the girls over for dinner. They said they would love to and Spencer called Canon to tell him to come over. They also helped my mom in the kitchen while we played the Wii.

Finally it was dinner time. We all settled around the extended kitchen table and started eating after my mom said grace.

After dinner Canon went back to their apartment and my mom and Katie started with the dishes while the eight of us went to watch the last of like five bazillion football games that were on TV. None of us were really paying attention though and Logan decided that it would be a good idea to start babbling on about some stupid chemical that was in turkey that makes you sleepy(1). I noticed Cassie wasn't laughing at him like the rest of us and I leaned over and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and whispered back, "Nothing, why?"

"You just look sad about something."

"I was just thinking about my family. This is my first Thanksgiving without them."

Huh, so she was homesick. This gave me an idea and I pulled the guys away to the side. "Hey did you notice anything weird about the girls today?"

Carlos nodded. "Yeah Alexis seemed a little sad today."

Logan nodded too. "Yeah Spencer seemed to be a little off today too. What do you think is going on?"

"I was talking to Cassie earlier and she said she was thinking about her family. This is a major holiday and it might have made the girls realize that their a little homesick."

"So what do we do about it?" James asked.

I smiled. "I've got a plan. Gather round…"

L

Ok so this is like officially the longest chapter ever. It's like 7 pages and over 2000 words. Yes I know it's been like almost 2 weeks, but as you can see this took forever. This is a day late and all but Happy Thanksgiving! Also does anybody feel like I'm sort of rushing this? I kind of want all of them to be couples by Christmas so I kind of got the record deal thing by the way. Oh by the way the band name KACS is an acronym of all the girls names (Kacey, Alexis, Cassie, and Spencer) which was made by StayStrongDemi so a big thank you to her!

The song is Something like a Party by: School Gyrls btw. I don't know why but it just seems to fit kind of. If your having trouble thinking of what their wearing, or what the dance moves are the link for the music video is .com/watch?v=KT5jE6_v5dQ.

Just imagine the right colors for the jackets and the right people.

Seriously guys only one review last chapter? I know you guys can do WAY better than that! Let's try and shoot for 3 this time.

StayStrongDemi-If I had to chose an episode I like I would say 'Big Time Concert'

And for the CQD which also come from StayStrongDemi and she asks-

Would you date Jett?

Now REVIEW!


	11. Big Time Secret Santa

It's snowing! Just thought I'd let you know. XD

The apartment number is random btw.

I own nothin.

L  
Kendall's POV

"Ok so the plan is to make the girls feel welcome here and maybe throw some good things from home in as well."

Logan raised an eyebrow at me. "Well that's great there's just one problem though. We don't know anything about them!"

…I never thought about that."Good point."

James nodded. "Keep in mind they don't much about us either."

That was another good point. Carlos spoke up. "So…now what do we do?"

"We need to find out a little bit about them like who's in their family, what they like to do, maybe how they met, and anything else that's special to them."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

I was thinking when Carlos started jumping up and down with his hand in the air. "Carlos?"

"Ok how bout we do a Secret Santa thing? Its Christmas time and we can each give them something that their parents can send us and they'll be really happy!"

We stared at him for a good two minutes. "Whaaaat?"

"How did that come out of you?"

"Hey I have good ideas all the time you guys just never listen!"

He and James then proceeded to start an argument/wrestling match and I went to sit down next to Logan. "Ya know that idea is so crazy it just might work."

"Yeah, but we got to do this fast, or else they might catch Hollywood Fever."

We both shuddered. The last thing we needed right now was an orange Kacey, or a bongo happy Spencer running around. Then again you never know, maybe Alexis would be a yam and Cassie would be as high as a kite.

The guy's Hollywood Fever episode got me thinking though. "Hey they're from Chicago right?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at me again."Yeaaaaah."

"And Chicago's weather is like Minnesota's, right?"

"Kendall where are you going with this?"

By this time Carlos and James had stopped their annoying little spat that they were having and was paying attention to us. "Remember how we cured you guys from Hollywood Fever? We did that ice thing cuz Minnesota is cold and snowy. Chicago is just like that too. Maybe on top of that Secret Santa thing we can get Buddha Bob to chip us some ice and have another gigantic snow ball fight in Palmwoods Park!"

"That's a great idea!"

"Yeah but we gotta do this fast so move!"

We all then sprinted out of the room trying to find some paper and a hat. It didn't take long and soon we were sitting back in Carlos and James' room. Logan looked up. "So how are we doing this exactly?"

James and Carlos than started shouting about how they wanted Kacey and Alexis and I told them to shut up. "Here's the plan, James and Carlos can get their girls and…" I looked over at Logan "Do you care?"

Logan shrugged. "I take Spencer you get Cassie?"

"Sounds good to me. Does it really matter who the girls get?"

"If we make it the same people they might get suspicious so they can randomly pick."

I nodded. "Okay then let's get to it."

BTR!

We ran into the girl's apartment at top speed to find them all hanging out in the living room. Their apartment number was 4B and the layout similar to ours which Gustavo put in for them. There was still a swirly slide, but instead of just a platform there was a whole upstairs where all the girl's bedrooms were. Canon's was downstairs near the swirly slide exit where the hallway in our apartment to the bedrooms was. Instead of dome hockey there was a pool table and the shelves where we keep our collection of toys was filled with picture frames and various trophies, medals, and ribbons that they had gotten over the years. Overall it was just more girly. Our apartment kinda felt more like a playroom where theirs felt more like an actual home to live in.

We rushed over to the girls and announced, "Ok were going to do a Secret Santa and you guys are helping!"

They looked at us, to each other, and back to us again. "Um how exactly are we supposed to help with that?"

"You pick from this hat and give somebody a present tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Spencer said eyes wide. "Isn't that a little short notice?"

The guys and I looked at each other. "Noooo."

Kacey rolled her eyes. "Whatever just hand over the hat."

Logan handed one of my beanies over to her and she picked a name handing it to each girl. Alexis then came and gave it back to me. "Ok see you guys tomorrow!"

We then turned to leave when we heard Alexis say "Hold it."

We turned around to see the girls in a line, arms crossed. "Why aren't you guys picking from the hat?"

We looked at each other. "No reason." And with that we sprinted out of the apartment to our own.

L

Yeah this was supposed to be longer, but I haven't updated in a really long time so I'll cut it off here. As soon as winter break hits (Friday) I will go on a extreme writing spree to get this story goin.

StayStrongDemi-On my chance of dating Jett I would say maybe.

Rosey ()-(btw u r like my fav person on here right now. Best answer ever and I totally agree!) No I would not date Jett because I want him to take Jo from kendall because

she does not deserve him.

The CQD comes from Rosey () and she says:

Who is your favorite couple on the show?

Now REVIEW!


	12. Big Time Christmas Eve

I own nada.

L

Kendall's POV

As we raced back into the apartment I discovered a note from my mom saying she took Katie on another day trip. Sweet more time for us to figure this out. We were sitting on the couch throwing around ideas of how to get info so we could get the girls something they would like, but as usual with us one idea was more ridiculous then the next. There was talk of pigeons and Russian acrobats again until Logan had a stroke of genius. "The surveys!"

Granted though we had no clue what he was talking about and just started at him. He was still grinning like an idiot though and rushed to get his laptop from our room.

I turned to the other two in the room and they both shrugged. At least I'm not the only one that thinks Logan is off his rocker. Said teen genius then came back into the room and sat down on the couch next to me and booted up the laptop on the coffee table. "Do you guys remember those stupid survey things Gustavo had us do?"

When we first started working for Gustavo he had us fill out some stupid survey thing with just some info about to keep on file for whatever reason. "Yeah?"

"Well don't you think the girls have filled one out by now?" Carlos then proceeded to tackle Logan in a hug and kiss the top of his head. Logan looked disgusted and James and I started laughing while coming over to crowd around the laptop. "So what exactly are we trying to find?"

Logan shrugged. "I guess some things that they like to do, or their favorite things."

James pointed to the screen after Logan hacked into the company files. "Kacey likes orange."

Carlos squinted at the small font. "Yeah, Alexis likes aquamarine and black, Spencer likes green and purple, and Cassie likes blue."

"What exactly is aquamarine?" James asked.

We looked at each other and shrugged and went back to the computer. "What else is on this thing?"

Logan shrugged."Favorite foods, animals, school subjects, songs, relationship and family info, hobbies, likes, dislikes, hometowns, birthdays, instruments they play…"

This caught my attention. "Hey what instruments do they play?"

Logan put his face up to the screen. "Geez they play a lot. Kacey plays piano and acoustic guitar, Alexis plays electric guitar, piano and drums, Cassie plays both electric and acoustic guitar, piano, and flute, and Spencer also plays both forms of guitar, along with drums and the ukulele."

Carlos' face lit up. "She plays the ukulele? Oh my god that's so awesome!"

Logan and I just looked at him, but James' eyes went wide with excitement. "I know right!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the computer screen with Logan. This shouldn't be too hard, there's enough info here to the girls something that they'll like. "Ok guys today is Christmas Eve so we have to get them something fast and give it to them so we can catch our flight later today to Minnesota."

James got up and clapped. "Alright, let's do this thing."

With that we left the apartment to try and find the perfect gifts for the girls.

Carlos' POV

I'm going shopping! I'm going shopping! To find something for Alexis! To find something for Alexis! What do I get her though? It probably doesn't help that I'm in Palmwoods Park either instead of the mall, or something. I still have to figure what to get her though.

So I'm walking thru the park when I bump into someone skate boarding. Well, more like they skated right into me, but anyway we both feel over with the person on top of me. "Oh sorry I should have…"

Then I noticed who was on top of me. Alexis looked down at me with hazel eyes and her black and highlighted hair falling in front of her face and tickling mine. "Oh I'm so sorry I should have looked where I was goin-"

I cut her off with a laugh. "It's okay."

We then realized our position and both pulled away and stood up; blush evident on both of our cheeks. It then dawned on me why she had bumped into me in the first place. "Hey you skateboard?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yup, been doin it pretty much all my life."

"Wow that's so cool." We then fell into a silence with us just staring at each other for a little while until I decided to break it.

"So…"

She gave a small smile. "So…"

This was getting really awkward and I guess she noticed it to cuz she tried to leave. "Hey listen I gotta go-"

"Wait!" She turned around and looked at me. Ok Carlos, this is it. Just one question, you can do this.

"Do you…want to go out…with…me…some…time?" My face felt really hot and my palms were sweaty. I was starting to get even more nervous cuz she didn't say anything, just stood there frozen in place and staring at me.

I closed my eyes preparing for rejection."Look, I understand if you don't want to-"

"NO!" She cut me off and my eyes flew open. Instead of being frozen she looked more relaxed and was smiling.

"No, trust me Carlos I'd be happy to go out with you sometime."

I smiled wide. "So after the holidays?"

"Sounds good to me," and with that she waved goodbye with a smile and hopped on her skateboard and skated away.

"YES!" I screamed jumping up and down. I then noticed the weird looks I was receiving from strangers and ran out of the park in the direction of the mall, the smile never leaving my face. I knew just what to get her now.

Kendall's POV

So it's Christmas Eve and we have to catch a plane in two hours to Minnesota to meet mom and Katie there cuz they left four hours ago on an earlier flight. We were all supposed to be on that plane, but we told them that we weren't leaving until we exchanged gifts with the girls. Mom thought it was sweet and Katie just rolled her eyes, but anyways they booked us a flight six hours later so we could make it happen. We were planning the big snowball fight to happen after we got back which should be around the 28th.

All four of us ran right into the living room at the same moment to stand in a small circle, presents in hand. Then we all started laughing at our lack of wrapping skills. Logan's was a perfectly wrapped package while Carlos' looked like someone had just thrown the wrapping paper on and taped around it 87 times with six yards of tape. Then again that's probably what he actually did. Mine and James' didn't look too bad. At least you could tell they were presents. There was defiantly room for improvement though.

While walking to the girl's apartment I half expected them to already be gone, but I was hoping and praying that this would not be the case. My prayers were answered when we opened the door and saw the girls all sitting on the couch watching TV with sad looks on their faces. We walked over to them. "Hey, why the long faces? It's Christmas Eve!"

They turned to look at us and Cassie gave us a sad half smile. "There's a huge snowstorm going on right now. All the airports in the Midwest are shut down until the 27th."

"Aw that sucks, do you guys have to stay here for the holidays?"

"Yeah. Hey aren't you guys from Minnesota?"

"Yeaaaaah, why?"

Something in Logan must have clicked though. "Guys Minnesota is in the Midwest!"

We all exchanged looks. This means we can't get home either. Oh man my mom is going to kill us. "Oh."

We each took a seat in the living room and just sat in silence watching TV for a little while until Kacey spoke up. "Ya know why don't we all spend Christmas together? I mean we can't get home and were the only people left here."

We all thought about that for a little bit. She had a point. Even Bitters and Budda Bob who both lived here were with family right now. Why shouldn't we be together?

It seems as if everybody else was thinking the same thing and we all smiled at each other. Then it seemed like Christmas threw up. We had cookies in the oven, radio going on the all Christmas channel, Spencer found us all Santa hats that we were wearing, and Logan was looking thru the phone book for any place that delivered and was still open.

I smiled at the eight gifts under the tree and looked around the room. Carlos, James, Alexis, and Spencer were on the Wii while Kacey and Cassie were trying to help Logan get food here. The place felt like a home away from home and I couldn't be any happier.

Later that night after we had all settled down we were back on the couch drinking hot chocolate under blankets when Alexis sat up. "Hey you guys should sleep over!"

Kacey smiled. "Yeah and we can all open our gifts together tomorrow morning."

There was a chorus of yeah's around the room until Spencer spoke up. "That's a great idea Kacey, but where are they all gunna sleep?"

That stopped us in our tracks. Where were we going to sleep? The couch was nowhere near big enough for the four of us. Then again there was always the floor…

My train of thought was put to a halt by what Alexis said next. "Maybe they could…ya know…sleep with us in our beds?"

That shut us all up. Well, most of us anyway. Kacey started complaining. "No. There is no freakin way that I am letting ANY of them into my bed thank you very much!"

Alexis shrugged."That's your problem and I don't bout you guys, but I'm beat so night. C'mon Carlos."

She then proceeded to drag Carlos, who looked like a kid in a candy store smiling a mile wide, by the hand up the stairs to her room and shut her door. Logan and Spencer looked at each other and shrugged. They got up wishing us goodnight while going up the stairs to Spencer's room and shutting the door. So the only people that were left on the couch were me, Cassie, Kacey, and James. Kacey was still giving anybody that dare look at her the death glare and James was silently pleading with his eyes for me to go with Cassie. I sighed. He better never say that never did anything for him, plus I didn't really want to deal with Kacey all night anyway.

I tapped Cassie on the shoulder and she looked over at me. I gestured between us with my finger and she nodded getting up and I followed her upstairs. When I closed the door she let out a big breath and flopped on her bed. "Man I thought Kacey's eyes were gonna bore right thru my skull!"

I laughed. "You think you had it rough? I had Kacey's eyes of fire AND James' puppy dog eyes directed my way!"

This time she laughed and rolled over so I could sit down which I did and she went down next to me. "So this won't be weird for you with you dating Jo and all? Cuz I can sleep on the floor. There's no real issue wit-"

"Trust me Cassie its fine. What Jo doesn't know won't hurt her."

She laughed again and point to the door across from us. "That's the bathroom. You can grab some of Canon's clothes and change in there. He already left."

I nodded and went downstairs to Canon's room to find the three others already snooping around. When I walked in they all smiled at me and I noticed a big red mark across James' cheek. I laughed and smiled back. Man I can't wait for tomorrow!

L

Yeah I think I'm gonna cap it off their cuz this is getting ridiculous…

Anyways it's Christmas Eve! And I promise you that the day chapter will be up tomorrow sometime, I've already started working on it!

StayStrongDemi- Kendall and Jo is my favorite couple no doubt

HeyItsCami- Logan & Camille. I hate Jo being with Kendall.

Living Life and Loving It- my favorite

couple on the show is, without a doubt, LOGAN & CAMILLE. they are so cute!

()-Definetly Logan and Camille

Rosey ()- So if I have to pick ones that exist it would be Logan and Camille because

even after the whole big time girlfriend thing they seem cute together

Now if it's a made up one if you think about it camille and Kendall would look

kind of cute together

Then the future one would be James and Katie like if Katie was like 16 and

james was like 18

This CQD comes from StayStrongDemi and she asks:

Who is your favorite character on the show?

Now REVIEW!


	13. Big Time Christmas Day

I own nada. Merry Christmas everyone!

L

Kendall's POV

I woke up the next morning I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. I was alone in a bed and Carlos was waking me up. Instead of sitting on my head though he resorted to jumping on me and shouting "Its Christmas! Wake up its Christmas!" as if I didn't already know what day it was. I yawned ignoring the jumping energizer bunny that I call one of my best friends. "Hey where did Cassie go?"

Carlos then realizing that I was awake resorted to sitting down on the bed and bouncing up and down. "She's already awake. She woke up even before me! We already woke everyone else up too. Your being much nicer then James was. He threw an alarm clock at me! Then Kacey slapped him again for breaking her clock!"

I laughed at my friends antics and checked an unbroken clock and saw that it was already 10 o'clock. Geez didn't plan to sleep that late. Carlos hopped of the bed and I followed him downstairs to see the girls making breakfast and the two other guys watching something on TV. Carlos joined the guys on the couch and I went over to see what was for breakfast. Cassie noticed me and smiled. "Morning sleepyhead."

I laughed and smiled. "Morning. Carlos said you were up before he was."

Alexis snorted. "Yeah Cassie likes to make us all look bad by getting up at like six every day."

Cassie put her head down and mumbled under her breath "More like seven."

I laughed and looked over her head. "So what's for breakfast?"

Kacey gave me an annoyed look. "Cinnamon rolls."

I gave her sympathetic look and she gave me a small smile in return. I guess she was still pissed at James for destroying her alarm over Carlos' head. I left the girls and sat down on the couch next to James. I got a good view of the hand mark that was still prominent on his otherwise perfect face and gave a small chuckle. He gave me a death glare similar to Kacey's last night and pushed me off the couch. I landed with a thud on the floor and everybody looked over at and started laughing at me.

I blushed a little and got up off the floor and sat down next to Logan on the other couch. He looked at me and started chuckling again. I gave him a look that said 'Do you want the same thing to happen to you?' and he shut up quickly. I heard Spencer yell "It's ready!" and we all but ran into the kitchen.

We all grabbed some rolls and sat around the kitchen table. It was pretty much silent except for Carlos chewing with his mouth open again until Spencer looked up from her plate. "So how are we going to do the presents?"

Logan shrugged. "Sit, or stand in a circle and just pass them to the recipient?"

We all looked at each other and shrugged. Seemed like a good enough plan. So we all got up from the table and stood in a circle after grabbing all of our presents from under the tree. I did notice though that all the girls had the same package in their hands. They were all wrapped in the same paper too. It looked very odd, but I didn't dwell on it for very long cuz we had presents to open!

"You guys can go first," Alexis said.

I passed my gift to Cassie and the rest of the guys gave theirs to the other three females. They all looked confused and Carlos spoke up. "Something wrong with them?"

Spencer looked up. "No nothing's wrong with them it's just… he he?"

With that she handed Logan her present, I got Cassie's, and James and Carlos got presents from their girls too. "Merry Christmas?"

We all looked at each other and started laughing. "Ya know this would only happen to us."

Cassie smiled. "Yeah us too."

After we calmed down the girls said we could go first so we the guys opened their presents. I opened my small box to find a piece of paper. I looked over at the rest of them and they unwrapped the same thing. James kept staring at his. "Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly is this?"

The girls laughed and smiled at our faces. Kacey walked over to James and flipped his paper over. "Read it and go in order."

Order of what? James raised an eyebrow at her, but started to read anyway. "We know that this isn't all…"

He raised his head. "That made no sense!"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Go to the next person in the order."

"What order?" Spencer came over and pulled us all into a line with James and I on the ends and Logan next to me in the middle with Carlos. "There now read down the line."

Carlos flipped his paper over. "your guy's dream, but you have…"

"to admit it still would have…"

"been pretty cool to have happen." I finished and looked up to see the girls also standing in a line with smiles on their faces. They reached behind them to pull out this really long picture frame thing.

"Come see your present." We ran over to them and grabbed it trying to figure out what it was. We put it on the floor and were crowding around it when Logan tapped my shoulder and pointed to the logo at the top of the frame. I looked at it and figured out what the plaque thing was. There was the Minnesota Wild logo on top of the frame and all the player's jerseys with their number and there last name. Underneath the jerseys were there positions. Four of them caught my eye though. I didn't remember a Knight, Mitchell, Garcia, or Diamond on the team. Then it clicked. Underneath Knight was centre, Mitchell had goaltender, Garcia had left wing, and Diamond had right wing.

I smiled and looked over at the guy's who were in awe of the whole thing. "Guys look they added us."

The three off them looked down at where I was pointing in the middle of the line-up. When Carlos saw his name he jumped up and tackled all four girls in a bear hug saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

They laughed. "Carlos… can't…breathe!"

He let them go and walked back over to us. "Ok now the girls go!"

The girls opened their presents. Alexis got a black skateboarding helmet with aquamarine paint splatters, Kacey got one of those Big Top Cupcake makers, Cassie got a mini fake poinsettia flower, and Spencer got a membership to the bacon of the month club. While the other were admiring their gifts Cassie took one look at her present and turned to me with a smile. "Dude when did you turn into my dad?"

The girls looked over at her and laughed. They then came over and hugged their present givers. Over Cassie's head I saw James looking like he just won the lottery cuz Kacey was hugging him without pulling away after one second and him and Carlos fist bumping. I laughed and felt Cassie pull away from me. She stood in front of me with a small grateful smile and whispered, "Thank you guys so much. You don't know how grateful we all are to have to have you guys. You're making it feel like this is our home now."

I smiled back and whispered, "Merry Christmas Cassie."

She smiled wider now and whispered back, "Merry Christmas Kendall."

With that she hugged me again and then went over to everyone else. "Hey why don't we go change and hang out by the pool?"

"NO!" Carlos and James simultaneously yelled at her which made her jump back with wide eyes. We all laughed at the scene and Logan started to explain. "Don't worry Cassie it has nothing to do with you. Every year on Christmas Day we stay in our pj's all day long."

Kacey gave us a weird look. "Whyyyyy?"

We shrugged. "Just cuz."

Cassie stepped forward and started to talk slowly. "So do you guys just want to go down to the pool?"

Carlos and James nodded and we all headed down to the pool to spend the remainder of what was shaping up to be the best California Christmas ever.

L

Yeah I was gonna do something for New Year's but this is like a week late and I really don't feel like writing anymore. Happy 2011 though!

StayStrongDemi-Hey my favorite character is Katie! Go little peoples!

Kaleidoscope of Colors- My favorite character is... Probably Logan b/c he is such a pessimist and it's

sooo funny

This chapter's CQOTD comes from StayStrongDemi and she asks:

What do you think of Gustavo?

Now REVIEW!


	14. Big Time Date?

I own nothin.

L

Carlos' POV

I walked through the park with a big smile on my face. Today was the day that Alexis had said she would go on a date with me and I just couldn't seem to stop smiling. Here I'm gonna try….oh wait…yeah that's not gonna happen. Where is she though?

I found her on a park bench looking beautiful as always. "Hey you ready to go?"

She was scratching her head and looked really nervous for some reason. The smile finally faded from my face. "Hey you okay?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Carlos, but I just can't do this right now."

With that she stood up and ran away leaving me standing there heartbroken. I collapsed onto the bench and put my head in my hands. Was it something I said?

(Aw who else what's to give Carlos a hug right now? Don't worry there is a method to my madness.)

Kendall's POV

Right now we're sitting in a holding room at Colossal Studios and Carlos and Alexis are really starting to get on my nerves. They're refusing to talk to each other and be anywhere near the other person. This combined with the bad attitudes that they were both sporting yesterday after their date is getting really annoying real fast.

So apparently were are going to be shooting a music video for 'Any Kind of Guy' later and the girls are watching because it's supposed to be a 'good educational process for the girls to watch' and having them 'learn the ropes' of the 'music video arts.'

When Gustavo walked in and said this even Kelly looked at him like he had gone off the deep end. We shared a look that obviously meant she had Jeffrey Ross on speed dial again just in case he did something drastic, or if Budda Bob decided to show up again today.

After they left we just kinda bummed around back stage. We shot some stuff and the girls watched. They made sure to comment on how stupid we looked mouthing lyrics and standing in front of a green screen. We all laughed at the costume changes we went through and they even helped pick some out. Soon though, trouble started.

In the holding room we were waiting for the signal that we were free to go and that they didn't need any more shots. We had the TV on SpongeBob and were just chilling until Spencer screamed. We all turned to look at her in the fetal position on the carpet. Kacey's eyes widened. "Oh my god where is it?"

I had no clue what 'it' was, but soon the other three were surrounding her and occasionally looking around the room until Alexis pointed in the air somewhere. "Over there!"

We all looked in that direction to see a small black fly in the air. Spencer let out a sob and Cassie wrapped her arms around her shoulders. James looked at me with an eyebrow raised and I shrugged. "A fly? Really?"

Logan looked over at the girl who was being rocked back and forth and was near hysterics. He turned to us and whispered "Guys I don't think she's kidding."

The four of us looked at each other wide eyed. I saw Kacey and Alexis trying to hit the fly that was now on the ceiling with some magazines and missing terribly. Logan took off his shoe and looked at it in his hands. He looked up at us. "Well this'll never work."

He chucked his shoe straight up in the air and we watched it kill the fly and come tumbling back to Earth just in time to hit James on the head. "Ow! Damn it Logan!"

Logan cringed while putting his shoe back on. "Sorry."

Spencer stopped crying and untangled herself from Cassie. "Yo-you killed the fly? Logan you're my hero!"

She then proceeded to hug the living day lights out of said boy. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Cassie who was still sitting on the floor. She shrugged signaling that she didn't know what was going on here either.

The little happy moment was interrupted by Carlos. "I want popcorn."

I watched him go over to the forgotten microwave at the other side of the room and retrieve the popcorn bag. He put the bag on a plate and shoved it in the small box. As soon as he started it I noticed the small crack in the glass and something shiny rotating around. "Uh Carlos did that plate have metal on it?"

He looked at me and then the plate. "Yeah. Ah crap what was I th-"

He didn't get a chance to finish though cuz right then a spark came off the small appliance. That spark turned into more sparks and finally the microwave exploded. Something was thrown into me and I fell back wards. My head collided with something and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was red and yellow flames engulfing the room quickly. Fire.

L

Eh just a filler, not really that impressed. But I have school off until Tuesday so I will try and have at least one more chapter up before I go back. Thank you all for waiting while I panicked taking finals for the first time. Welcome to high school.

AnimeGeek12-I think that Gustavo is an okay guy, but no one should complain about his

anger problems. If he's not exploding with rage, he can't get anything done or

write any songs... xD.

StayStrongDemi-I think Gustavo is a totally awesome song writer!

Living Life and Loving It- i LOVE gustavo! he's so funny with all his weird outfits and random yelling.

This CQD comes from AnimeGeek12 and she says:

Which BTR pairing would you most like to see in a Crack!Fic?

Now REVIEW!


	15. Big Time Fire

I own nada.

L

James' POV

Ow, why did my head hurt? Oh right, Logan threw his shoe at me. But it shouldn't be hurting this much! I opened my eyes to see flames all around me. My eyes opened wide in shock and I stayed there frozen until I heard something next to me. I turned to my left side to see Kacey trying to sit up rubbing her head. "Ow, what's goin on?"

She must have then finally noticed the flames cuz her eyes went wide like mine and she stood up. I stood up next to her and she turned to me. "Ok what happened I want to know now."

"How should I know? I just woke up and it was like this!"

She rolled her eyes at me and started coughing. I pulled my shirt up so it was covering my nose and did the same to her. "Here it'll keep the smoke out of your lungs."

She nodded. "Ok so now how do we get out of here?"

I looked around the burning room until I saw a doorway with even more flames coming out of it. I winced and pointed at the spot. "Doesn't look to go, but it's all we got."

She nodded and we started making our way over there while trying to dodge erupting flames. We were walked down the narrow hallway when I noticed something starting to come loose over our heads, or more specifically Kacey's head. "Kacey watch out."

She turned around and looked at me confused. "For what the flames? Ya know James I think I could have figured that one out on my o-"

I didn't give her a chance to finish because the beam fell and I tackled her out of the way. She looked at the burning remains with wide eyes and then back at me. "Oh my god James thank you so much!"

She threw her arms around my neck to hug me and I wrapped mine around her waist. I thought about making a move, but I had finally gotten her to actually touch me so I wasn't about to spoil it. She pulled away from me and even through her shirt I could tell she was smiling. "Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."

I couldn't help but smile back at her. I was finally making some progress and I felt very proud of myself. That didn't last long before we saw a helmet plow thru the wall right next to us. The large hole revealed all of my friends looking worse for the wear. Carlos was giving Alexis a piggy back ride, Logan had Spencer thrown over his shoulder, and Kendall was holding Cassie bridal style. Judging by the fact that their eyes were closed I'm gonna guess that they were unconscious.

We stood up from the ground. Kacey took one look at her friends and promptly fell back and fainted into my arms. I looked up at the guys and they shrugged. I followed Kendall's example and picked her up. "What's going on?"

Carlos shrugged again. "We don't know. They won't wake up for some reason."

I nodded and I started following them down the burning hallway. I don't know how long we walked around the building, but I was starting to feel woozy and the guy weren't looking to great either. I was about to give up hope and die right then and there when Logan started shouting. "Look over there! I see sunlight!"

We all looked over there and started grinning. We ran as fast as we could to the opening. This was it. We were saved! We weren't gonna die!

The opening turned out to be a window but somehow we had ended up on the first floor so it wasn't that big of an issue. We eased ourselves through the window and laid the girls down on the pavement. Firemen and paramedics immediately surrounded us. Most of them knelt down by the girls and the ones that came our way we waved off saying that they were more important.

That wasn't the best idea because as soon as Gustavo and Kelly-who looked completely fine I might add-ran over to us I saw Carlos start to go down. We tried to catch him, but it did us no good when Kendall fell right on top of him. I looked over at Logan and he was seconds away from joining them. I eased both of us down and put his head in my lap right when his eyes shut.

My head started hurting again when Gustavo started yelling at us and while he was only ten feet from us, he sounded miles away. I laid down as well on the grass and got one last look at the burning building before I joined the other seven of them. For the second time that day, everything went black.

L

No one reviewed last chapter I'm kind of sad now.

This chapter's CQD comes from StayStrongDemi and she asks:

Why do you like Big Time Rush?

Now REVIEW!


	16. Big Time Visions

I own nothing.

L

Kendall's POV

When I opened my eyes I was in some sort of…well …I don't really know where I am, or what this is. I was standing in a purple haze and one look around me said that the guys were here with me. Carlos opened his eyes and they went wide. "W-where are we?"

"I don't know." I looked down and noticed that we weren't standing on anything. It felt solid, but looked like it was moving while we were standing in place.

All of a sudden there was a bright white light that blinded us. I put my hands up to shield my face and then saw the black screen that it had left behind. White letters started appearing.

_You must see the future to make the right decision._

"What the hell?" I heard Logan whisper beside me. He didn't swear very often so this must have confused him bad.

Then the bright light returned and lifted us off the ground into some sort of white tunnel. We made it to the end of the tunnel and landed in…our apartment?

BTRBTRBTR

I looked around and saw that we were standing behind the bright orange couch in our apartment. Carlos looked at the ceiling. "This is supposed to be our future?"

There was a male voice. _"Just watch and learn. Keep in mind your 20 going on 21 here."_

We all looked around us and James asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

Then the room seemed to come to life. I heard water running in the bathroom and saw a…I'm guessing older version of myself? walking over to the bathroom door and knock loudly. "James!"

(AN: This is in 3rd person btw just so nobody gets confused. This is just what the boys are seeing. When I say their names I'm referring to their future selves.)

_The water stopped and James poked his head out the door. "Yes?"_

_Kendall shoved the grey beanie he was holding into James' face and shook it. "Mind telling me why when I went to put on my beanie earlier that it was filled with condoms?"_

_James smiled innocently. "Well I thought you and your girlfriend could use some."_

"_Yeah right James like Kendall's the one that needs condoms around here" said Logan walking out from by the shelves of toys._

_Carlos popped up from the ledge. "Who needs condoms?"_

_Kendall sighed and turned his beanie over the trash can shaking the square packages out. "James apparently thinks that I need them."_

_James leaned against the closed bathroom door with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. "I was just trying to prepare him for next week."_

_Logan started laughing and Kendall rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. Carlos came down the slide and walked over to the other three in the kitchen laughing. "Yeah seriously Kendall, you're not gonna save them for Hawaii?"_

_He elbowed Kendall and he shoved him away laughing. "No I'm not going to save them unless you three want them."_

_Logan chuckled. "No thanks dude. Carlos and I are covered."_

_The three laughed while James shook his head. Kendall and Carlos went to go sit on the couch while James and Logan busied themselves in the kitchen. Kendall picked up a laptop and Carlos started channel surfing._

_There was a knock on the door before it opened with a "Guess who?" and four smiling girls behind it came in. Logan turned around on his barstool and smiled. "Hey baby."_

_He and the brunette kissed and she went to go stand next to him. The taller blond went to embrace James in the kitchen and the other two went over to the couch. The blond highlighted one sat on Carlos' lap while the shorter blond plopped down next to Kendall. "Whatcha doin?"_

_Kendall looked over at her and smiled. "Just lookin at airfare. Hey Logan couldja pass me a phone?"_

_Logan and Spencer __started walking towards him but stopped by the bar with the phone on it."Here what's the number?"_

_Kendall put the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and Cassie sat in between his legs."1-800-Airtran."_

_Logan dialed and put the phone to his ear. The four in the kitchen walked over and sat on the couch so all four boys had their fiancées sitting on their laps. Carlos spoke up. "Why aren't you guys taking the private jet?"_

_James laughed. "Cuz the last time Gustavo let us borrow it Logie here joined the mile high club."_

_Logan scoffed and turned his head around to face James. "Oh like you didn't on the way back?"_

_Everybody laughed at James' reddened cheeks. Kacey smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry bout it babe."_

_Logan heard talking on the other line and put the phone on speaker. "-ow many passengers will be traveling?"_

"_Two."_

"_What is the departing city?"_

"_Los Angeles."_

"_What is the approximate time of departure?" _

"_How bout you let me talk to a real person?"_

_Carlos laughed and peaked at Logan over Alexis' head. "Just start swearing that's what Katie did when she was trying to find a flight back to Minnesota and she got to talk to some person named Lee."_

_Kendall shook his head while Logan sat there fighting with the automated computer."Just let me talk to somebody damnit!"_

"_Please give me an exact time like 7:00 or just simply say I don't kno-"_

"_MY BALLS ITCH!" That was when everybody lost it. Logan sheepishly smiled and hung up with phone. _

The whole scene then started to get blurry and we were soon transported back to the purple haze that we had started out in. Carlos looked around and asked no one in particular, "So when were older were all obsessed with sex?"

"_No not quite." _We all turned around to find a man in jeans and a jacket smiling at us. "You're sort of missing the point."

"The point of what?" Logan exclaimed. "I don't know where you got that, but it ain't happenin in my life time!"

The man shrugged and smiled again. "All righty then. Guess I have no choice."

Then the bright tunnel returned again, but this time we were deposited outside somewhere. We all looked around and jumped when we heard a loud bell ring from somewhere above us. Logan looked up at the sky. "A church?"

"Not just any church." That guy was here again smiling. "Follow me. My names Chase by the way."

Chase walked through the doors and we followed him down a hallway to the main chapel. What seemed to be going on was a wedding. Carlos nudged me. "Dude you're standing at the altar."

I looked up at the front and sure enough I was standin up there waiting to get married. Looking to the side I nudged Carlos. "You are too."

In fact all four of us were standing up there holding hands with girls in white dresses and veils so we couldn't see who they were. My guess though was that it was the girls. In all honestly I didn't really mind that I was engaged to Cassie. I think James and Carlos felt the same way about Kacey and Alexis, but Logan seemed a little harder to convince.

Chase led us further down the aisle and stopped when he reached the front and turned to face us. "Do whatever they can't see you."

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. James shrugged and went over to his future self and bride-to-be. "Now let's see that beautiful face."

He lifted the veil over Kacey's head, but then screamed and dropped the veil to the ground. Logan let out a gasp and my eyes widened. That wasn't Kacey, it was Rachel.

"Sun-block girl?" James exclaimed. "I am not supposed to marry Sun-block girl! I am supposed to marry Kacey! Where is that son of a bitch? Chase!"

"_Yes?" _He was just a voice again, but James didn't seemed that phased by it and just went on screaming no matter how much we tried to get him to calm down. "Where the heck is Kacey?"

Chase appeared again by where we were trying to hold James down so he didn't injury anybody. "What do you mean where is she, didn't you see her?"

James finally managed to struggle out from us and headed over to Chase. He pointed over at Rachel and him. "Does that look like Kacey to you?"

Chase laughed. "No silly she's supposed to be over here."

He moved to the side and it was all our turns to gasp. There sat KACS in the front pew frozen like everything else here. Logan came to realization while we were too busy being in shock. "Hey if they're over there, then who are we marrying?"

There was a powerful gust of wind that came out of nowhere. We turned around to see all the veils off. I was marrying Jo, Logan Peggy, and Carlos Sasha. I winched when I saw Jo. Somehow in all of this I had managed to forget my own girlfriend. I heard laughing again behind us. "Oh Kendall, I think you know how that happened."

I turned to him wide eyed and he smirked. "I'm a figment of all you're imaginations. So I'm technically in your mind anyway."

Carlos who had been oddly quiet spoke up. "Yeah that's nice and all, but what the heck is going on?"

"This is the way your future is going right now. The other vision was the other way your future can go. All of you now have a choice. The choice is this future, or the other one. I have to advise you though, the other future is a lot harder to achieve and if you're not persistent then this future will happen. Every odd will be against you."

We were silent for a little while. I have to choose my future now? Logan saved us from our thoughts. "Just out of curiosity, what happens if we chose this one?"

Chase shrugged. "Nothing really. For this one to happen you just have to keep living life like you are now. It's basically a choice to see if you're lazy, or determined and there's no right decision, just chose what makes you the most happy to think about and look forward to."

Then Carlos screamed. I turned to him just in time to see him fall on his knees clutching his right arm and Logan drop down next to him. I went down in front of him and James got his left side, we both watched Logan try and to roll his sleeve up. Carlos who was crying stopped when we saw the pale white scar etching itself onto his tan skin on the inside of his forearm. He looked up at Chase and screamed "What the hell is happening to me?"

Chase walked over to us and looked down at Carlos' arm. He smiled. "So you made your choice. That's just a permanent reminder. September 4th, 2006, Alexis fell off her skateboard trying to show her new friends a trick. It was the day she met Cassie and Spencer."

"What choice? I didn't make any choices!"

"Carlos what were you just thinking about?"

Carlos quieted down for a second and put his head down. His voice was just above a whisper. "How much it hurt when she rejected me and how I would give anything for a second chance with her."

Chase smiled sadly. "If you play your cards right call this a second chance at love."

Carlos nodded and lifted his head to Chase. "Thank you."

"I'm part of you. The person you should be thanking is yourself" he turned to the rest of us. "Technically since Carlos already made his decision all of you can leave now, but if you don't make a decision the future will be decided for you and I don't think you're going to like the outcome. I would do this fast if I were you…well I am you, but… you know what I mean!"

We laughed as the church started to fade and faint beeping noises could be heard. I saw darkness, but when I opened my eyes I saw a white ceiling. The beeping was louder now and I turned my head to the side to see one of those heart monitor things. I squinted and blinked a couple times sitting up in bed and I looked around to see James, Carlos, and Logan also in hospital beds waking up.

All around the room were bags, books, and some cell phones left on a table. I heard Carlos scream "Oh my god that's a bra!" and figured that the girls had stayed here with us. The only one that was in the room though was Kacey. She was face down on James' bed holding his hand and he was stroking in gently with his thumb while still laughing at Carlos who was curled up into a ball and trying to burrow through the wall behind him.

Logan must have noticed too cuz he smiled over at me and nodded with his head in James' direction. I smiled back. "Hey, James."

He looked over at me and I pointed to their conjoined hands. James blushed, but didn't move his hand away when he finally noticed.

He didn't take his eyes off of her as he spoke. "Guys, I think I made my decision."

James shot straight up eyes wide using his free hand to massage his shoulder. "Owwww…"

"_She got that one during the fire." _At the sound of Chase's voice we all smiled and Carlos and James fist bumped. Logan rolled his eyes and looked over at me. "So what are you gonna do?"

I shrugged."Dunno, just gotta wait and see."

L

Who votes that the next chapter gets to be shorter? Me! God this is like 6 pages on Word and took me FOREVR to type up so sorry for delay.

Michelle550- I like BTR

because it's an amazing show and the guys are hot ;)

CRazY dANcE- i like btr because of Carlos and the guys

are amazing

DemiStoodStrong- I love Big Time Rush because I always get a laugh out of it!

This chapter's CQD comes from DemiStoodStrong and she said:

Are you going to watch Big Time Beach Party?

Now REVIEW! 


	17. Big Time BreakUp

I own nothing.

L

Kendall's POV

February 15th. The day I despise most out of the 365. The day my parents' divorce became official. Ironically enough, the day after Valentine's Day and my parents' anniversary. They were married for eight years.

I suppose I shouldn't be bitter about it, but I am. The marriage ended on good terms. Nobody cheated, mom had just had Katie 11 months before and dad traveled too much for work. After dad found a stable job they agreed to talk about trying it out again. My dad found an office job in Maine. There was no talk.

So I found myself this morning waking up at nine, eating breakfast, and parking myself on the couch with a History of Hockey marathon on the History channel. The guys past me with their swim suits on and towels around their necks. They told me I should come with them to the pool. I shrugged them off saying that I didn't feel like it.

They obviously knew what today was and were trying to get my mind off of it, but it wasn't working and they finally gave up heading to the lobby area. They had left at ten and it was almost eleven thirty now. I decided that I would attempt to make the guys happy and go down to the pool. I didn't bother changing knowing that I would most likely just be lying on a lounger the whole time.

The elevator was out so I took the stairs. When I got to the first floor landing though I collided with something, or more like someone. "Oh god are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fi-Kendall?"

Then I realized that I had just walked into Cassie. "Oh hey Cass where ya heading?"

"Just to the apartment to call my grandma, it's her birthday. Where are you going you seem kinda sad?"

She looked concerned, but I didn't want to tell her just yet. "Oh you know just headed to the pool with the guys."

A look of amusement spread across her face. "Yeah I know I was just there. Bitters is just about ready to kick them out with all the water they're splashin everywhere."

I laughed for the first time that morning. "Yeah sounds like something they would do."

She smiled. "So you gonna tell me your lookin so down today?"

I sighed. "Today is just…not a good day for me."

She tilted her head to the side like she was thinking and then smiled brightly up at me. "C'mon."

She grabbed my wrist and started dragging me back up the stairs. "Um where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see." I could tell she was smiling and just decided to go with it. It's not like I had anything better to do.

She dragged me down the second floor hallway and stopped in front of 2J. I unlocked the door and she went in and pushed me down on the couch.

I looked up at her. "Ya know that whole 'you'll see' part? Yeah I'm not getting it."

Cassie smirked and walked towards the kitchen. I heard popcorn popping and she was busing herself with something. I gave up trying to figure her out and just decided that she had finally gone off the deep end.

I was about to turn the documentary back on when a mug of something steaming was shoved in front of my face. I turned to Cassie with a raised eyebrow and she just smiled back. "Go ahead, take it."

I took it with a questioning look on my face still. She nodded still smiling. It was weird seeing her like this. Usually her face was void of any emotion at all.

I took a sip and realized what I was holding was hot chocolate. I turned my head to the side to thank her when I noticed she had already walked back into the kitchen. She came back with another mug for her and two popcorn bowl. Cassie set the bowls on the table and snatched the remote from my hand with another smirk on her face and this time, I smiled back.

She flopped down on the other section of our L shaped couch and flipped the TV on. I looked at her while she was channel surfing. "Ok two things. One, what is this and two, what about your grandmother?"

She laughed and turned to me. "Well this is my attempt to make you feel better about whatever it is that's bothering you and I'll text her later."

I smiled. "Don't worry your attempt is a successful one. I love it thank you. This is making me feel so much better."

She smiled back. "You're welcome. So you ever gonna tell what's botherin ya?"

I was thinking about telling her when the door swung open revealing a very angry Jo texting away. Cassie and I stood up and walked over to her. "What's going on?"

She looked up at me. "Oh my god Kendall thank goodness you're here. Because of the fire we have to shoot at a different studio for a couple months and they won't give me the dressing room I want cuz they're remodeling that part of the building!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um…I'm sorry?"

"You should feel sorry for me. I measured the length and width of the two rooms and the one that they're giving me is a half an inch narrower and two inches shorter than the room I want and this has just completely ruined my day so now you have to take me shopping. Let's go."

Jo then proceeded to drag me out of the room, but I stopped her before she got past the dining room table. "Woah woah woah why do I have to take you shopping?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot. "Haven't you ever heard of retail therapy? I'm having like the worst day ever so you're going to buy me things to make it a little better, but it would be all better if those stupid worker rescheduled that stupid remodel for later like I told them to."

"Wait a minute," I heard Cassie say from behind me somewhere. She stepped forward so she was standing right in front of Jo. "So you're telling me that you told a bunch of workers to basically fuck off so you could have a dressing room that's bigger by like an inch?"

Jo glared at her. All these months and they still never got along well. "Yes this is like the biggest upset of the century, but of course you wouldn't understand considering that you aren't on the most popular TV show in the world and have no talent."

Cassie went so close to her their noses were almost touching. "Well you don't have any of those things either drama queen, so I guess were both even."

They kept arguing, but I soon tuned them out and stood there thinking. She was upset over a stupid dressing room? And now she wanted me to fuel her closet, why does this seem like she is taking advantage of me?

"_That's because she is." _I looked around for a second before realizing it was Chase talking in my head. _"This is your choice Kendall. Finally today you saw the true colors of both of these girls. Who do you love?"_

Who do I love? The question kept echoing in my mind. I looked over at the girls and saw Jo red in the face and just about ready to blow her top while Cassie still looked very calm. I studied the two of them for a second. Next to Cassie, Jo looked very fake. Just everything about her was generic Hollywood where Cassie still had a lot of the Midwest still in her. Like how she sometimes slipped into her old Chicago accent when she was tired just like Logan and Kacey sometimes did with their southern accents.

Cassie was there for me even though she didn't know what my deal was. She saw me in need and automatically wanted to help. Jo just wanted me to comfort her and lately it had kind of been feeling like I was 'dating' Mercedes again.

I made my decision. There was a burning feeling on the back of my left calf and I heard _"She feel off her scooter and tore apart her leg when she was 12" _as I said the sentence that would ultimately change my life for the better. "Jo, I think we should break up."

They both whipped around to face me at the same time. "What?"

I smirked. "You heard me, we're over. Now get out of my house."

Jo huffed and marched her way to the door where she stopped and growled "This isn't the last you'll see of me Knight!" before slamming the door.

Cassie turned around with the biggest smile on her face. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

I smiled back at her. "No but you should and by the way the reason I've been so down today is because today was the day a number of years ago that my parent's divorce became official."

The smile instantly faded and she came over to give me a hug. "I'm so sorry."

I pulled away. "It's okay you didn't do anything wrong."

She smiled again but it was less bright and we went to sit on the couch again. Cassie resumed channel surfing. "Ooooo a hockey game."

I looked at her like she was from Mars. "Uh you like hockey?"

She must have noticed the disbelief in my voice cuz she laughed and turned to me. "Yeah the girls and I love hockey, OH there's a Blackhawks vs. Wild game on tomorrow night. You and the guys wanna come over to our place and watch it?"

"Yeah that'd be great."

She smiled. "Awesome." and turned back to the game while I smiled to myself.

I definitely made the right decision.

L

Can you tell I don't like Jo? Lol, but anyway in other news I was flipping channels on the radio yesterday night and 'Boyfriend' was playing on B96! That's like a major channel here so congrats BTR!

DemiStoodStrong-I'm totally gonna watch it!

Michelle550-And pumped to watch

Big Time Beach Party!

This CQOTD comes from DemiStoodStrong and she says:

Who do you think should guest star on BTR?

Now REVIEW!


	18. Big Time Drowning

I own nada.

L

Logan's POV

_The next day_

I was sitting in Palmwoods Park reading a book and watching Carlos by the playground equipment when I heard somebody sit down next to me. "Hey."

I looked to see Spencer putting her bag down. I smiled and book marked my place. "Hey what are you doin here?"

She shrugged. "Just bored. Kacey went shopping with Camille and James and Alexis and Cassie went to the pool."

I nodded. "Yeah Kendall said something about going to the pool this morning. Did you know he broke up with Jo?"

She smiled. "I heard plus I don't think Cassie's stop smiling since."

We laughed and watched Carlos almost take a toddler out while swinging. I groaned and stood up to pull Carlos away when a hand came up and tugged me back down. Spencer was still laughing. "Hey would you relax he hasn't hurt anybody."

"Yeah yet." She laughed again.

We sat in silence for a little while. "Hey do you want to go to the beach with me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well that was random and sure, but…" I looked back over at Carlos and felt a hand on my shoulder.

Spencer smiled at me. "You worry too much. C'mon let's go he can handle himself he's a big boy just like you."

"Fine I guess, want to meet me at the BTR mobile in 20?"

"Sure." With that we went back to our respective apartments to get our stuff for the beach.

BTR

Every beach we past was way over crowded so we drove around for a while until we found a small deserted sandbar. We decided to just go there so I parked the car and Spencer started laying out towels. I took off me shirt and she ditched her cover up and we headed for the water.

There was a lot of splashing and laughing going on for a while, but we eventually decided just to sit in the shallow end and talk. Soon though, silence wrapped over us.

"I love coming here." I looked over at Spencer to see her with a smile on her face looking off into the horizon. "Before I moved to Illinois I used to come to a sandbar just like this one all the time. It was just so quiet and relaxing it made me forget everything that was happening to me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What was happening to you?"

She put her head down and stayed silent for a while. I figured she wasn't going to talk about it and looked away when she started up again. "My parents got divorced when I was four years old. My dad cheated on my mom with this woman named Rachel Everdeen who he later married. He married my mom only cuz she was pregnant with Cannon. My mother never really loved him and that's all he wanted. Somebody that would love him and Rachel does. She's like the best step-mom somebody could ask for just so nice and caring. My mom on the other hand…well…she got remarried for the second time when I was six and that's when it all started. Her new husband, Thomas Erickson, was nice enough at first. Always home on time from work, never hurt my mom and I. The perfect white picket fence father and husband.

It was a year later when I was seven that he started coming home later and later. He became an alcoholic and got fired from his job. My mom didn't care. She just went about her life. I had just come home from grade school the first day it happened.

I put my bag down in the foyer and started walking to the kitchen for a snack. It had been raining the past couple days so I made sure to whip my feet on the mat, but I guess I didn't do it enough cuz Tom came downstairs, swayin and with a bottle in his hand, and saw my muddy tracks. He hollered for me and I went over to him. He asked if I made the mess and I said that I was sorry and that I would go clean it up. He stopped me before I could get a rag and said that I could do that after my punishment. I was really confused and saw him getting a frying pan out of the cabinet. Then…he hit me.

I was shocked but it didn't stop there. It went on until I was nine years old so around two years. Cannon had gotten the choice on who he wanted to stay with so he chose my dad. The court dubbed me too young to understand what was going on so they gave my mom custody. Cannon came over to visit a lot and one of those days that he walked in Tom was beating down on me. Cannon yelled and threw Tom off me. He punched Tom so hard he was knocked unconscious.

Cannon called 911 and a couple weeks later I was released from the hospital and was told that I was to be living with my dad now. My mom once again didn't care. She was already in the process of divorcing Tom and marrying some other guy. So I moved in with my dad, Rachel, and Cannon into their small house in the suburbs. At school I tripped and face planted into a locker door and everybody laughed at me…except the girl whose locker I had run into. Cassie helped me onto my feet and took me to the bathroom to check for any injuries. A year later we were standing around on the side of the street and we saw a girl skateboard by. We had never seen her before so we called her over and that's how I met Alexis. The two years later the three of us met Kacey at the school's summer carnival and Cannon turned 18. My dad and Rachel moved into the city leaving Cannon the house and I stayed with him."

Spencer became silent again while my head was spinning. What the heck just happened? She was abused? Spencer must have seen the shocked look on my face. "Sorry for dumping my life story on you, but…I don't know I just feel like I can trust you more than I can most people. In face besides you now the only other people that know what happen are the girls and my family."

"Wow…wait does your mom still live here?"

She shook her head. "No her fifth husband was a blackjack dealer so she moved to Las Vegas a number of years ago."

"Fifth husband?"

She nodded. "Yeah she's been married a total of seven times. She on her sixth remarriage since my dad, her first."

I nodded back and we sat in silence for a little while. "Hey do you want to have an underwater breathing contest?"

I threw her an amused look. "Do you have something against silence?"

Spencer laughed and smiled at me. "No I'm just really bored. How bout loser buys dinner?"

I smiled back. "You are so on!"

We swam to a deeper part of the ocean and I counted us off. "Ok on the count of three. 1…2…3!"

Then we both dove under the water. I couldn't see all that well, but after a while I saw a form starting to swim to the surface.

'Yes!' I thought. 'I totally won!' With that I started swimming up.

When I reached the surface though, there was nobody there. I didn't see Spencer anywhere and I immediately wondered where she was. I looked around until I saw someone floating under the water. My eyes widened and I dove down to reach her. When I got to her I saw the gigantic piece of seaweed that was tying her to some coral and that her eyes were closed plus her lips had just a touch of blue.

I made quick work of untying her and dragged her to the surface and onto the sand. It didn't look like she was breathing, but I found a weak pulse on her wrist after awhile.

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was alive. 'Who knows for how long though?'

I tried to push all thoughts of her dying out of mind. I wasn't going to let that happen. I went into doctor mode and started to administer the Heimlich maneuver.

I had only been pumping and giving the kiss of life for a total of five minutes, but it felt like hours before she finally started coughing up water. I breathed another sigh of relief and helped her sit up. I rubbed her back while she kept coughing.

When she finally stopped she started taking deep breaths and looked up at me. Her voice was raspy and breathless. "Logan…you…saved…me."

She threw herself on me into a hug which I returned. I closed my eyes while I started rubbing circles onto her back again as her body was shaking with sobs. Spencer had buried her face in my neck and the poor girl was crying her eyes out.

Before I knew what was happening and before I could stop it there was a burning feeling on my abdomen area and heard _"Tom gave that to her right before Cannon walked in."_ go off in my head.

My head snapped up and my hand went still. Spencer was still crying on my shoulder. Was this what I really wanted? Or, was this best for me? She gave a rather loud and heartbreaking sob so I started rubbing her back again. Then I came to a realization.

I didn't care that this may not be best for me. All I cared about is that I was scared shitless over the fact that Spencer could die and that having her in my arms like this was the best feeling in the world.

Her sobs had been reduced to little whimpers so I suggested that we go home and she nodded against me. We both packed up our stuff and Spencer clung to my arm all the way to the car. I put her in the passenger seat while I dumped the other stuff in the back seat. When I got back she was passed out against the window.

I smiled and stroked her hair for a little bit before kissing her forehead and starting the car. One thought kept running thru head though as I drove.

'I can't believe that somebody would intentionally hurt such an amazing person."

L

I'm off school Monday and Tuesday so I'm going to try and get some more chapters out to you guys.

DemiStoodStrong- I think Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson should guest star I mean they all like

hockey think of the episode that could come from that!

CRazY dANcE-Justin Bieber should be on big time rush... just saying

This chapter CQD comes from DemiStoodStrong and she asked:

Do you think James and Carlos will ever get girlfriends?

Now REVIEW!


	19. Big Time Party

I own nothin.

L

Kendall's POV

"Ok so now what?" The girls had just left from our hockey game gathering I guess you could call it and now we were sitting on the couch in silence until James spoke up. Logan turned to him. "Well what you have to do now is try to get rid of Jake."

James snorted. "Yeah easier said than done. All I heard today was about how great Steve and Jake are. Did you know he's a year older then us?"

We nodded no and fell back into silence. "Maybe we should sleep on it."

Everybody else nodded and we went into our rooms to sleep.

Page Break

W were in the lobby the next day when the officially the biggest setback ever happened. Cassie was walking backwards for whatever reason and walked right into some boy and I had a slight déjà vu moment. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

"It's al…right." They were staring at each other in shock. The rest of the girls looked pretty shocked too. Alexis' mouth was even hanging open. I looked over at the guys and they looked as confused as I felt.

Cassie recovered first. "Cody?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, Cassie, what are you doing here?"

Cassie smiled. "I could ask you the same thing. I moved here back in November."

Cody smiled back. "Oh I was wondering where you were on my birthday. I'm just here on vacation with Dan's aunt."

"Dan?" That was Spencer. She ran over to the other two. "Dan's here?"

"Yeah, Tyler's here too."

"Tyler?" Alexis now joined their little group.

Cody laughed. "Ahuh, want to come see them?"

The girls nodded and left with Cody while Kacey just watched them laughing and shaking her head. She sighed. "Oh those people."

James raised an eyebrow. "So who was that?"

"Cody and Dan are boys that Cassie and Spencer have had crushes on forever even if they won't admit to it and Tyler is Alexis' ex-boyfriend that she obviously still has feelings for."

Then a pair of hands went around her eyes. "Guess who?"

Kacey removed the hands and turned around. "Oh my god Jake!"

She thru her arms around Jake's neck and they started kissing so we decided to head back up to the apartment. In the elevator Carlos sighed. "Now what?"

We all shrugged in response and went back up to the apartment away from all the love in the lobby that didn't involve us as much as we wanted it to.

Once Again Another Page Break

Bitters was out sick and the lazy assistant manager was currently running the hotel so Guitar Dude and a bunch of his stoner buddies decided to throw a party in his apartment 1T. So this is where we found ourselves. Standing in a corner, among a bunch of pot heads and drunks, watching the girls flirt whether they realized it, or not with some stupid boys from back home. James and Carlos were even to upset to dance so you can guess the severity of this situation.

I guess James couldn't take it any more cuz all of a sudden he said "Gimme that!" and proceeded to steal and down some druggie's drink. Not that either of them cared though.

Logan gave him a look. "James I checked earlier and the only thing here is alcohol."

"So I don't give a damn." Then he took off to who knows where.

I looked at Logan and Carlos. "Who else wants to leave?"

They both raised their hands and we left the apartment.

James' POV

Stupid Jake and all his stupid…Jakeness. Ugh, why did that guy even have to exist? All he's doing is causing me more pain than needed right now.

I think back to Kacey. I don't think I've ever felt this way about…well…anyone before. Not even that almost mermaid could compare to her. I had to have her. The fact that she wasn't interested and the fact that I was pretty much in love with her was slowly killing me from the outside in. Oh my Lord, I felt like a walking time bomb.

All the alcohol was numbing the pain, but I knew that I couldn't make a habit of this. Becoming an alcoholic wasn't the answer, even I knew that, but when I saw Kacey all alone sitting on the couch I downed about three cups of the liquid courage before I went up to her. I was completely wasted and swaying back and forth. "Hey."

She giggled in response and I could tell that she was drunk too. "Where's ya boyfriend?"

Kacey giggled again. "Oh he's just in the bathroom."

I smiled and before I knew what was happening we were kissing. It was just like I thought it would be minus the beer taste. Fireworks and sparks were flying everywhere and I was in complete heaven…or a drunken haze, but whatever.

**(I apologize for the suckishness of this next part in advance so you can skip it if you want cuz all it really is, is sex.")**

We pulled away for air and she whispered in my ear "Bedroom, now!"

Her breath was hot on my ear and something must have been possessing me because I nodded and our lips attached again as I led her to the hallway. I found a door and pushed it open and when my legs hit a bed I lied down with Kacey on top, our lips never parting.

I flipped us over and removed my shirt before I started attacking her neck. She started running her hands down my chest as I found the zipper of her dress and pulled it off.

I un-hooked her bra and took her left nipple in my mouth my hand tweaked the right one. Kacey had her head thrown back and was moaning like crazy. "Mhmmm…James."

Well at least she knew who I was. All the remaining clothing was discarded and I stuck my fingers in my mouth before preparing her. When I deemed her prepared enough I spit in my hand and used it as lube. I didn't have any condoms, but I figured that it wouldn't be an issue.

I aligned my dick with her entrance and started to push in when I heard her hiss in pain. I immediately stopped so only my tip was in. "You okay?"

Kacey's eyes were closed, but she nodded. "Yeah…just please go slow."

I nodded back and slowly inched my way inside of her. Once I was buried to the hilt I waited for her to adjust. After about a minute I heard her whisper one word. "Move."

I didn't need another invitation. I pulled out so once again only the tip was in and slammed back into her making her moan. "Harder!"

I reattached our lips and after a little while I felt this pool inside me and I knew I was close. Kacey's kisses were becoming sloppy so I knew she was close too.

When it happened though she came undone first screaming "James!" and I followed suit with a groan. We both rode out our orgasms and when it was over I pulled out of the now sleeping Kacey and promptly passed out not at all worried that I had in fact just lost my virginity and not only that, but help a girl lose hers and cheat on her boyfriend.

Aren't I just an awesome person?

L

Keep in mind I'm 14 lol. First attempt. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Feedback would be nice.

DemiStoodStrong-Well, I really don't know if they'll ever get a girlfriend. I'll wait for

Carlos!

CRazY dANcE-i think carlos will but i dont think james will cuz he can be conceded at

Times

This chapter's CQD comes from DemiStoodStrong and she says:

Do you think Mr. Bitters will ever get a girlfriend?

Now REVIEW!


	20. Big Time Spies

I own nada.

L

James' POV

The next day I woke up in some unfamiliar room. The sun light from the window hurt my eyes and my head pounded against my skull. I sat up and groaned. That was when I noticed that I was naked and that there was a suspicious body shaped lump under the covers of the bed I was sitting on.

Then the lump started to rise as well. It sat up and blinked its eyes a couple times. Then I found Kacey's blue-green eyes staring back at me. We both screamed and I jumped to the other end of the room while she covered herself with the blanket.

We stared at each other for a little while wide eyed until finally she spoke up. "This never happened, right?"

I nodded and she gathered her clothes before hastily throwing them on and running out of the room. I sighed and started gathering my own clothes when the bile rose in my throat and I threw up on the carpeted floor.

Kendall's POV

It had been three weeks since the party and the situation with the girls hadn't gotten any better. Everywhere outside of the apartment wasn't safe anymore from them. Wherever you turned there was at least one of the heartbreaking pairs. Even at the studio any spare time was spent on their phones texting away. I didn't know when the boys were leaving, but for our sanity's sake I hoped it was soon.

Right now though we were sitting at the table by the pool door watching the girls talk and laugh at the boys on sun loungers. Carlos turned to Logan. "Hey Logan, how much school can you miss before you have to go to court again?"

"I don't know Carlos, but vacation is counted as an excused absence so they can make the work up and not have to go to _summer school_."

Carlos nodded. "Riiight."

While this little exchange went on, I looked over at James. I had seen him sneak in the morning after the party and ever since then he had been acting very jumpy and paranoid. Nobody knew what his problem was but had just decided to leave him be cuz he obviously didn't want to talk to anybody about it and knowing him it was most likely just him running out of his stupid Cuda spray and not having a chance to go get more of it yet.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlos shaking me. "Dude the girls left, are ya comin? We got tree hats and everything!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm and followed him out to the half a basketball court that we had in Palmwoods Park where the girls were messing around with a ball. The boys were nowhere in sight, but just to be safe we ducked behind a row of bushes and listened.

"-esterday Roxy called and said that Caden had to pick her, Julia, and Trina up from student council and almost drove off into a ditch."

"Oh god." Alexis laughed at Cassie's reaction to Kacey's news. "Wow we're such great siblings aren't we, just leaving them to fend against Caden alone?"

Spencer laughed while drinking the water bottle in her hand. "Yeah you guys are the greatest."

Alexis turned to Spencer now. "So what's this I hear about a certain someone askin you out?"

Spencer blushed a little and Kacey laughed. "So who finally grew a pair, Dan or Logan?"

Carlos started laughing-very loudly I might add-from where we were sitting. Logan clamped a hand over his mouth blushing furiously.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Well if you must know it was Dan and I said that I would think about it."

Alexis groaned. "Urge, when are you and Cassie going to get out of your phase where you think all men are evil?"

It was Cassie's turn to roll her eyes."We do not think that all men are evil. I said yes when Cody asked me out."

Kacey's eyes went wide. "Wait, Cody asked you out? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Cuz it happened this morning before we went to the pool."

Kacey and Alexis both squealed before running over to squeeze the living daylights out of Cassie while Spencer stood of to the side and laughed at her friend's distress.

Cassie glared at Spencer before detangling herself. "Hey don't let me have all the glory; I heard somebody's going out with Tyler again."

Kacey's eyes went wide. "Alexis, you're going out with Tyler again? Didn't he cheat on you with Amanda Johnston in sixth grade?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, but that was three years ago Kace. He's changed and he's not going to do that to me anymore."

Kacey still looked skeptical."Okay then, whatever you say."

Kacey turned to look at Spencer. "See now all you need to do now is say yes to Dan and then finally all four of us can be dating somebody at the same time!"

"Guys I don't know…"

Cassie went over to her. "Spencer c'mon. You know Dan; he's not going to hurt you. You can't live in fear that every boy out there is going to break your heart."

Spencer shook her head. "Why not? I've already seen it happen."

"Spence, Cassie's right," Alexis went over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "You've put yourself in this stupid frame of mind where you think everybody of the other gender is going to hurt you, which may never happen for all you know! We know about your parents and you can't base everything off of one relationship."

"Do you guys really think I should do this?"

"YES!" Spencer laughed. "Ok then geez, I'll text him right now."

"Finally!" Alexis jumped on Spencer for a hug and I heard their laughter as we walked back to the hotel.

There was no use, we had already lost them.


	21. Big Time Heartbreak

I own nothing.

L

Kendall's POV

The mood in our living room was very depressing as well as the sight of us. We were still bummed over the relationship status of our soul mates (at least that's what we called them) and the fact that the boys had come over to the studio earlier in the day to watch. Seeing the eight of them smile and giggle at each other was like someone coming over and ripping your heart out before stabbing it repeatedly. Alexis and what's his face shared a kiss and we actually had to carry a sobbing mess of a Carlos to the limo.

Let's just say that Kelly was very confused when we got there.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katie walk out from the hallway, look over at the scene in front of her, roll her eyes, and stomp over to us. "Ok guys seriously? It's been four days and the only time you move is for food and rehearsals. Get over it already!"

Carlos groaned. "How would you feel if you just realized your feelings for somebody only to have them taken away by some stupid…people?"

Katie smirked. "Carlos calm down, this is not the end of the world. If you want to know how I would feel then I'll tell you. I would be happy for my crush and that 'stupid person' because he would be happy and isn't that all that matters?"

"She's right," Logan said frowning. "Their happiness should be the most important thing to us. Even if it means dating other people and getting our hearts broken, we should still support them."

Katie smiled at him. "Plus who says you guys still can't be friends? These relationships aren't going to last forever so butter them up until then and you can get your girls!"

The four of us smiled at each other and jumped up. "Thanks Katie, you're the best."

All of us gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. She reached up to wipe it off."Yeah yeah yeah just get out of the apartment!"

Then we started to head down to the lobby where were just in time to see the boys leading the girls away hand in hand.

This stopped us in our tracks and James sighed. "I know that they're happy and all, but why is this so freakin' hard?"

I shook my head and the four of us went our separate ways.

No POV

The boys had already gone inside the restaurant to get a table so the girls were headed there right now. When they got there they saw the boys talking so they decided to sit behind a potted plant and listen.

The boys were laughing."Dude I can't believe you got Spencer to say yes to you, that chick turns down everybody!"

Dan smiled. "Well I guess she finally subjected to my awesomeness."

Tyler snorted. "Yeah right, the rest of 'um probably had to pay her to go out with a goof like you."

Cody and Jake laughed while Dan pushed Tyler off of his chair. "Relax I'm just playin' with ya man."

"Hey when is that guy gonna get here?"

Jake shrugged and checked his watch."Dunno he said he was gonna be here at two and the errand we sent the girls on better hold till he leaves."

The rest of them nodded in agreement and waited in silence until they heard a deep voice say "Hello boys."

The boys turned around and smiled. Dan spoke up first. "Hey boss it's finally over do we have a done deal?"

The creepy man smiled. "They're dating you? Well then good job boys that bonus will be added on for your punctuality with this. Now our next move is to take them to a few clubs. Get them dancing and have a good time. Drugs and smoking are good, but suggest them after you spike their drinks with those pills I gave you so they're drunk. This is the beginning of their downward spiral. Pretty soon they'll be doing these themselves willing and you can dump their asses and go back home to your real girlfriends. By the way how are Danni, Nicole, Kayla, and Ashley?"

The boys nodded and smiled. "They're good, fed up with these stupid bitches cuz they want us home already."

The dark skinned man smiled again. "As they should be. You all know your missions?" The boys nodded."Good then I must fly. Caw Caw!"

The girls couldn't believe their ears. Kacey looked about ready to cry. "I've been dating him since September, I can't believe he's been playing with me and dating Danni Benson this whole time!"

Alexis nodded sadly."It's okay Kace this means that he clearly isn't worth your time. None of these guys are worth our time."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah always knew that I never liked Kayla."

Spencer glared at her other three friends. "See what happened? This is exactly what I wanted to prevent and now because I listened to you people I date someone for only four days-FOUR DAYS-before he breaks my heart!"

She stalked out of the building and the girls followed her out but when they got to the front door she had already disappeared into the busy city of LA. They looked at each other and shrugged before Cassie and Kacey headed back to the Palmwoods and Alexis went in search of Spencer.

To: Jake

_I cant believe I wasted ovr half a year with u _

_We r ovr_

To: Tyler

_Hope u and Nicole have nice life 2gether_

To: Cody

_Once a jerk always a jerk_

_I never want to c ur face again_

To: Dan

_Tyler was sort of right earlier cept 4 th fact tht nobody could evr pay me enough 2 go out with u again_

L

Hello (dodges random UFOs) yeah sorry about being gone for over a month but I am back and on spring break so updates might becoming faster but I'm staying at my grandma's starting tomorrow and coming back on Friday (she only has dial up and sorry but I'm not dealing with that) so the next one will probably be up on Saturday.

(These reviews are from the 15th chapter)

DemiStoodStrong-I don't think Mr. Bitters will ever get a girlfriend.

CRazY dANcE- no i dont really think bitters will get a girlfriend

silentreader32456-hmm, bitters could get a girlfriend...if she was just as bitter as him lol.

This chapter's CQD comes from DemiStoodStrong and she asks:

If Bitters did get a girlfriend, who do you think it would be?

Now, REVIEW!


End file.
